Cartoon Character Craziness season 1
by the invader teen14
Summary: Your'e favorite Cartoons are cross-over when they live in a city, featuring re-enactments from different episodes from different shows. you can also choose the next episode from SpongeBob, Invader Zim, Regular show etc... and it will be featured in the first season of Cartoon Character craziness!
1. Chapter 1

Cartoon Character craziness the complete first season

Authors note: Hi everyone it's me the invader teen 14, creator of universe mix-up, Invader Buster Club and Maria Robotnik's return. While I am still continuing universe mix-up I thought of doing this fun series to pass some time, each story will be a re-enactment of different episodes from different cartoon shows (mainly SpongeBob, Invader Zim, Regular show etc...) and also some video game characters will be featured along with some comic characters! plus you can vote what episode I can do from a different episode so please leave you votes in the reviews. And remember to check out universe mix up in the Ben 10 & X-overs category.

Scrambled Dib

characters featured in this episode

Double D-Dib

Ed-GIR

Eddy-Zim

Sarah-Flora

Jimmy-Tails

Kevin-Shadow the hedgehog

Johnny-Calvin

Plank-Hobbes

I do not own anything all rights go to nickelodeon, cartoonnetwork, disney, Bill Watterson etc...

At 9 a.m. In the morning, Dib looked at his finished project, rubbing his tired eyes with a smile the eleven year old boy placed a little flag on top of the model he built: he had built the golden gate bridge from San Fransisco. He looked at the clock and stopped the time, then looked at the time while saying "Wow complete and only 14 hours and 7 minutes".

He closed his tired eyes and rested his head on his arms as he yawned "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy"...

suddenly a robotic foot broke into his bedroom door.

"There's a knob GIR" Zim while he opened the door as his robot got his foot out of the door "WOO-HOO Dib-stink are you ready for this one? Whoo-yah!"

Dib was still snoring then Zim jumped onto his bed saying "Good! The biggest cash cow ever to be milking its monies on our doorstep! Not one to gloat, but, man, am I amazing?"

GIR watched as Dib snored, then Zim said "I see a big sign over an ocean park: Irkens sea ranch!" Dib just kept snoring.

"Is he sleeping? The least you could do is humor me Dib!" Zim yelled.

"oh this may not be Dib at all master" GIR said "But a clone put on this planet to-" he was cut when Zim pushed him out of the way and he proceeded to plug Dib's nose to the tables, Dib gasped for air and pulled himself away and bumped into GIR. Dib still had his eyes closed and fell to the floor while saying "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..."

"C'mon filthy human! I need ya pal! Irkens sea ranch I tell ya!" Zim pulled up the human boy and dropped him back down "What a filthy creature!"

"Why thank you master!" GIR said, Zim found some tape and taped it to Dibs eyelids to open them.

"Hello Dib" GIR said with a smile. Dib stared at the alien and robot with buggy eyes.

"Now that Zim has gotten your attention, I need you to figure out plans for.." GIR and Zim said together at the same time "Irkens sea ranch!" Dib began to get teary and closed his eyes, breaking the tape and yawned as he said "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy..."

Zim and GIR started yawning, then Dib yawned, then GIR did a big yawn as he smacked his robotic lips.

"Hey grab the Dib-stink! We have work to do!" Zim said as he exited the room.

"Right behind you master!" GIR said as he lifted Dib and began to sing the doom song.

Later...

GIR was carrying Dib by the arms as he followed his master to a lake.

"No one can resist Vortian sloth snails and dolphins, and maybe a great white shark exhibit! They like the shark exhibit!" Zim as he raised his arms, he suddenly noticed they were on top of water "What the?..."

"Location, location, location!" GIR said as he raised his arm and the three sank to the bottom and rushed out of the water "Wakey, wakey sleepy-big head" GIR said as he carried Dib.

"My heads not big" Dib mumbled in his sleep, he was still sleeping as Zim walked out of the water.

"Okay we got a spot now what?" Zim asked the sleeping boy, GIR shook Dib to try to get him to wake up and laid him on a boulder to dry.

"Build a pen to house the aquatic creatures" Dib said tiredly.

"Oh I got's one!" GIR said as he reached inside his head and grabbed a mustard bottle and squeezed out a pen and handed it to Dib "here's you's mustard Mary!"

"But I didn't..." Dib said as he lifted his arm up.

"He asked for a pen!" Zim angrily said.

"He's asked for mustards! Do you have mushroom's in you's in antennae master?" GIR asked his master.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zim asked as he leaned his face down to GIR'S, GIR suddenly snapped his attention to the boy writing plans on the rock he was on.

"Look Dib is planning!" GIR said excitedly.

"Square water ibs. Per square inch containment..." Dib muttered in his sleep,Zim excitedly grinned as the boy drew the plans.

"We're gonna be rich! You can buy a ton of piggies GIR!" Zim said as he rubbed his hands together, Dib stopped drawing and threw the pen away.

"Elementary" He muttered, Zim excitedly smiled and ran towards the boy and looked at the plans.

"Whoo!" He said, Dib suddenly held up a piece of paper.

"Supplies and material..." Dib said as he held up the list, Zim started to whoop some and ran around the boy.

"What would we do without you Dib human?" Zim asked.

"Live the life of Riley?" GIR randomly asked, Zim grabbed his robot and started to drag him.

"SILENCE!" Zim yelled as he ran to get the supplies.

Later...

Dib was still laying on the rock as he was starting to get a good sleep, suddenly a large shadow was on top of him.

"THINGIES!" GIR yelled as he dropped the supplies on the human boy, Zim suddenly ran up to the supplies as he was holding the list.

"We got everything on the list! Now, what? Where's... where's Dib" Zim asked as he rolled up the list "Let Zim guess: He under the supplies right?"

"YEP!" GIR replied with cheer but was given a hard smack on the head from Zim "Did you's get's it master?"

"We need the Dib-stink" Zim said "To realize my dream of irkens sea ran-" he was interrupted when GIR slammed the boulder that had Dib on it on his body.

"Found him!" GIR said as he landed the boulder onto his master, Zim crawled out from beneath rock and tried to regain sense.

"Zim is okay" Zim said "'Cause Zim is going to be rich!" Zim finally regained his sense and picked up a carburetor "Now where does this thingy go?"

"I'll get the other stuff" GIR said as he walked off with goofy laugh.

"I can't read your plans where's this thing go Dib?" Zim asked as he rubbed his head with carburetor.

"Attached it specifically to car-barishmiddum...at the da lythm..." Dib tried to say with tired eyes and fell asleep again, Zim just groaned and hit Dib directly in the head with the object, causing him to shoot ans say "Parallel to the car seat!"

"Thank you" Zim replied, GIR had just finished setting up the rest of the stuff to match Dib's blueprints and Zim jumped on top of his head and attached the carburetor to the top of the car seat. He looked at the bridge and sign up and smiled largely.

"Now all we need is some exhibits" Zim said as he jumped down and landed next to Dib's rock "Oh Dib-stink, where can Zim find some some sea creatures?" Dib still slept on and ignored everything Zim had just asked him, Zim shook Dib violently and tried to wake him up "Stinky sea fishies Dib!"

Dib just opened his eyes a little and mumbled "Tired...bed...spongy...sea..." and he slipped to the ground.

"Of course the greatest of all seas creatures! Sea bed sponges!" Zim said but was confused on where to find some "Where do you get sponges?"

"Oh, oh, oh! Me! Me!" GIR exclaimed as he jumped up and down.

"GIR?" Zim asked his robot dryly.

"In my room!" GIR said with a smile.

"Now way!" Zim said.

"No lie!" GIR said as he grabbed his master by the antennae.

"Sweet!" Zim said, meanwhile Dib was still sleeping and mumbling to himself as his two friends ran back to Zim's house, the two towers began to shake and collapse, making the fish flop around to live and the lobsters to crawl around.

Later...

Back at the house, GIR and Zim entered GIR'S room and began to find GIR'S hidden sponge's.

"Photos with the sea sponges only 25 cents Dib!" Zim said as he was flug towards a chair "You got a earth camera! Go get-" Zim stopped to see that he and his robot had left Dib behind "Where's the Dib-stink?"

"Do not adjust your set" GIR said as he went back to get Dib.

"Hurry GIR we need Di-" Zim was interrupted when GIR came back with a sleeping Dib in his hands.

"He is sawing logs, the little dickens!" GIR said.

"What took you?" Zim asked.

"I READS BOOKS MASTA!" GIR yelled as he set down Dib on the chair, making him slide towards the ground.

"Back to buisness GIR" Zim said as he rubbed his hands together "Where are those sponges?" GIR suddenly covered Zim's mouth to hush him up.

"Shh! The walls have ears master, follow me's" GIR said as he dragged the irken into his bathroom, Dib suddenly got up and saw GIR'S bed, complete with a blanket with piggies on it and pillow.

"Bed" He said with a smile and walked towards the bed and lifted the covers, only to reveal a hole in it with moldy tacos and a weasel crawling in it, Dib dropped the covers and groans "Not if it was the last bed on earth". Walking away without Zim or GIR noticing and proceeds to downstairs, GIR ripped the wallpaper from off his bathroom wall to reveal 100 or more sponges.

"It's the motherload!" Zim said as he ran up to the sponges.

"I COLLECT SPONGES MASTA!" GIR exclaimed.

"Dib check this out!" Zim said as he tried to pull out a sponge, only to be buried under by the now collapsing sponges, in Alfea Tails was playing nurse with Flora.

"After you doctor" Tails said as he opened the door to her dorm room.

"Thank you nurse" Flora said as she entered the room, only to scream when she say a sleeping Dib on her bed and rushed over to the boy

"DIB GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled at the top her lungs and tried to shake the boy to wake him up.

"I'm sleepy, sleepy, sleepy" Dib tiredly said, Tails rushed over to the sleeping boy and began to investigate his eyes.

"Hmm a severe case of exhaustion don't you think?" Tails asked Flora.

"I'm the doctor and I say he's dead-meat!" Flora said as he shook the boy once again, only to see that Dib had rolled over to reveal bags under his eyes and he gave a small yawn, Flora and Tails suddenly shuddered.

"He's worst than I thought we better operate" Flora said, a minute later Flora was rushing out of the school for fairies with Tails behind her making siren sounds while carrying Dib in a wagon, Zim suddenly came out from behind a bush to search for the missing boy.

"Dib?" He calls.

"MARY!" GIR mis-said Dib's name as he poked his head from behind a wall.

"Dib?" Flora said as she noticed the sleeping boy of the big-headed boy and discovered his was stiff as a log "He's got brain damage we better act fast!" Tails gave a nod and opened up a medical bag for the right equipment, he came back a minute later with a saw.

"Now let's fix that brain!" Tails said as he held up the saw, Tails was about to start but Dib was grabbed by Zim from his legs.

"We found him first!" Flora yelled at the irken invader.

"Take a hike stupid winx human!" Zim yelled back "His brain belongs to us" GIR was shaking his head and he didn't noticed that Shadow the hedgehog had grabbed Dib by the legs and dragged him to his broke motorcycle.

"I'll knock two points off your dork meter if you could help me figure out what's wrong with my bike" Shadow said as he lifted Dib's head up to the pedal, He still had his eyes closed and was snoring. Shadow shook his head and made him moan.

"Use toothpaste for the correct format of having healthy teeth" He said.

"Toothpaste? Radical" Shadow said as he dropped the boy and he was grabbed by a pair of claws that belonged to Mr. Krabs and he dragged him towards a garden with lobsters.

"Look big-headed boy! Look! Am I crazy? Me garden has been cursed!" the worried crab said as he pulled a carrot out the ground and water started to spout out "See? A fountain! A cure for me curse, big-headed boy?" Dib listed his head and noticed the garden.

"Hot wax for manageable follicles" Dib tiredly said.

"Ah yes the wax" Mr. Krabs said "Simple yes thank you" he lifted his finger to see that a lobster was pinching his claw "AY! SCOURGE OF THE REAL WORLD! RELEASE ME! PEARL FETCH THE PLIERS!" and he ran away while Dib crawled to a tree. Calvin was holding his toy tiger Hobbes and walked up to the sleeping Dib.

"Be brave Hobbes, Dib can help us" Calvin said as he looked at the tired boy "Dib can you help us? Its a little embarrassing". Dib looks up to see Calvin holding the tiger with a loose tail.

"Hobbes has his tail loose" Calvin whispered "Is it serious?" Dib looked at the tiger and began to laugh his head off and begins to climbs onto Dib's head and gives one last laugh and falls back to sleep. "Dib was laughing with, not at you Hobbes, you silly tiger!" Dib was grabbed by the legs and GIR held him up to his master.

"One Dib: hold the piggies!" GIR said, Zim just stared angrily at his robot and grabbed Dib by the legs.

"Gimme him! We need to finish our sea ranch-" Zim was cut off when he feels a strong tug and Dib and see's Shadow the hedgehog pulling the boy.

"This big-headed dork owns me a new motorcycle pedal!" He growls at the irken.

"He's our dork! Let go!" Zim says as he and GIR began to pull Dib, the three begin to tug on the boy when Flora and Tails see the four.

"Look Tails, our patient" Flora said as she runs over to Dib.

"I want to take his temperature" Tails said as they grab hold of Dib's right arm and pulled harder, soon the kids began to fight over the sleeping boy.

"LEAVE DIB-STINK ALONE, HE'S OURS!" Zim yelled.

"HE'S SICK! GIMME HIM!" Flora yelles back, everyone pulled as they strain the tired Dib, suddenly Mr. Krabs runs over to them with hot wax and lobster over him.

"Excuse Dib a moment of your time!" Mr. Krabs hissed in pain "Never use hot wax to shoo away lobster! Thank you! PEARL! SONIC! HAS THE WATER COMED TO A BOILED END?"

Calvin and his friend Susie Derkins were watching as the crab ran away.

"Mr. Krabs is weird huh Hobbes and bunny?" Calvin asked his and Susie's toys, suddenly a wooden spout comes out and water starts to pour through.

"Uh oh trouble!" Susie said and looks at her bunny "Something's damed the lake and causing it to flood to flood the city?" She looked at her bunny and smiled "You think so?" she stuffed her and Calvin's toys into the hole to prevent the water from rushing any more.

"A little wet" Calvin said "But we're okay, thanks to you two!" all of a sudden more water pops out of more holes.

"HOLY COW!" the two kids said together and screamed as a tidal wave washed them away and it was coming towards the fighting gang.

"SEA RANCH" GIR yelled as he turned to see the tidal wave "I AM NEPTUNE KING OF-" he was cut off when the water buried the irken, robot, boy, fairy, fox and hedgehog and the entire city was flooded.

Later...

above the now flooded neighborhood Mr. Krabs was with some animals and Calvin and Susie with their toys, all of them were on the irken sea ranch sign and they were sailing for three days straight. Mr. Krabs had bags on his face and some stubble on his face he looked at the sun and groaned.

"How long have we been a drift Calvin?" the tired crustacean asked the boy, Calvin and Susie were holding their toys and kicking their feet in the water.

"Hobbes says beats me" Calvin said as he smiled and shrugged.

"The hotness of the sun burns me" Mr. Krabs said, from a large wooden Tails was with Flora, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy.

"I'm starving I wish I could have a chilli dog right now" Tails said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Me belly would like food too" Mr. Krabs said, he turned around to see the animals and stares at Calvin's and Susie's head an imagines their heads being roasted chicken and a krabby patty.

"How you holding up Mr. K?" Calvin asked the Krab.

"If we do not find dry land soon I'll to feast upon your and Susie's succulent noggins" Mr. Krabs said, Calvin and Susie just gave a nervous look.

"Okay..." Calvin said as he looked at Hobbes "lets go check the fishing net Hobbes and Susie" the two ran towards the net and held their toys in their mouths to pull the heavy net. The net landed on the raft to show fish and lobster and Dib and a irken.

"Quick Calvin and Susie get a stick!" Mr. Krabs said, suddenly a splash in the water turns their attention to see a silver robot jumping in and out of the water.

"Ahoy! It is I Neptune!" GIR says as he jumps into the water again.

"He's a natural! GIR could be the star attraction at Irkens sea ranch!" Zim said as he lifted his head, Dib finally woke up and held his head to face Zim.

"Persistent aren't we?" He asks, GIR jumped up again and began to flip.

"KING OF THE SEA!" he said and laughs and goes back into the water.

"Did you find a stick Calvin and Susie?" Mr. Krabs asked the boy and girl.

The end

A/N yes folks that's the first episode of the first season of Cartoon Character craziness, I'm still doing universe mix-up featuring characters from Ben 10 omniverse, Invader Zim, Wreck-it Ralph, Wild kratts, Angry birds, Monster high, Monster buster club and Sonic the hedgehog. Of course it will take a while to put up the new chapter. And remember you can suggest what episode I should do next for this series! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

The invader teen 14 presents: Cartoon Character craziness season 1

Today's episode:Frankie Stein, Sonic and Tails in Tails takes a bath.

Synopsis: Frankie Stein and Sonic the hedgehog tries to get Tails in the bath, but the fox seems to have different plans in mind and avoids every attempt the blue blur and monster can think of to get him clean.

Based on the SpongeBob SquarePants episode

Cartoon: "Gary takes a bath" (2002)

I own nothing

It was nice day at Monster High, while the other monsters were away with their cartoon friends, Frankie Stein decided to visit her good friend Sonic the hedgehog. She walked towards his house where Sonic and Tails were cleaning up the living room and she walked through the door.

"What's up Sonic?" Frankie asked Sonic.

"Hiya Frankie!" Sonic replied, he was about to talk to her when the clock struck 3:30 p.m. And Tails knew what that meant. His eyes widened with fear, "Tails it's 3:30 and you know what that means! Bath time!" Tails ran behind the couch to try and hide.

"Come on Tails we'll run the water for you" Frankie said as she and Sonic walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll just stay right here you two" Tails said as he rubbed the back of his head, the monster and hedgehog just walked back into the room "Heh-heh you guys didn't buy that did you?"

"Now Tails, you're going to have to get into that tub" Sonic said, but Tails just stood there "Now Tails we can do this the easy way or the hard way, or the medium way. Or the semi-meduim way or the semi-medium-easy, or the semi-hard-medium way with a side order of the semi-easy way".

"Sorry close but no cigar" Tails said, Frankie and Sonic just stared at their friend.

"So that's how he wants to go down?" Frankie whispered into Sonic's ear.

Later...

"Hey Tails we got a new toy!" Frankie said as she threw a new toy and the excited fox followed it to the bathroom until the toy flew back into Frankie's arms.

"What the? I don't understand" Frankie said.

"Maybe you guys should read the box next time eh, guys?" Tails asked as he showed the two the box.

"New chili dog shaped boomerang: Really works!" Sonic said as he read the box and just looked at it and then at Tails, who had a smirk on his face.

"Worthless piece of junk!" Frankie said and she threw the box away, only the box flew back and smacked the back of her head.

Later...

Sonic thought up a new plan to get Tails in the bath, he borrowed a bomb from Prof. Calamitous and strapped it to his chest, he ran into the room and he pretended he was in a panic.

"TAILS! THERE'S A BOMB STRAPPED TO MY CHEST! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE IN THREE SECONDS IF YOU DON'T TAKE A BATH!" Sonic yelled as he flew his arms around, Tails just looked at the hedgehog and smiled.

"Nice try" He said and he walked away, Sonic just gave a sad look and sighed.

"Please?" He sadly asked and the bomb exploded, leaving him a pile of ashe's.

Later...

Frankie was waving her hands around to try and hypnotize Tails into getting into the bath, Tails just sat on the couch as Frankie tried to hypnotize the fox.

"I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages" She said, Tails was picturing the bathroom tub with water in it, soap, a rubber ducky and a bunch Grus minions chasing a man in a banana suit. Frankie's eye's suddenly bugged out and she walked away.

"Sorry you had to see that last one" She sheepishly said.

Later...

Sonic walked to his phone and began to dial the Fancy animal restaurant.

"Hello Cartoon city Rare animal restaurant? Me and my friend have a naughty two-tailed fox here who will not take a bath" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"This ought to be good" Tails said to himself as he walked to the other room, however the man on the other end of the line was speaking in fast french, leaving Sonic a little confused.

"Huh? Could you say that again? Slow down, you sound like you're talking a whole different language!" he said as he hung up the phone.

Later...

Frankie jumped near Tails as he was watching the angry monkey show.

"Hey Tails! How about some leap frog?" She asked, Tails climbed onto her back and she flicked the fox off, hoping he would land in the tub. Instead he slammed into a meat grinder, making Frankie gag. After a quick trip to the hospital Tails had two casts on his arm and leg and a head cast while he held a walker.

"Hey Tails! How about some leap frog?" Frankie asked again, only to answered with Tails slamming his walker into her forehead.

"Next time find a someone to play leap frog that DOESN'T INVOLVE ME!" Tails shouted.

Later...

Sonic took out a five dollar bill out of his left pocket and showed it Tails.

"I have a fresh five dollar bill for the next person to take a bath in this house" Sonic said, suddenly Chris Mcclein, who was in a bathtub, snatched the dollar from him and drove the bathtub away. Leaving both Sonic and Tails confused.

Later...

Frankie was doing a really complicated dance to try and convince Tails to take a bath, only after the dance was done Tails just stared at her.

"That didn't work either huh?" she asked as she panted.

"Not even close" Tails said and he walked away.

"Okay I guess me and Sonic will have to raise the stakes a little higher" Frankie said to herself.

Later...

Frankie and Sonic jumped out of nowhere and startled the relaxed Tails, they were wearing pirate clothes.

"Hey Tails! Look at what we found!" Sonic said as he pulled out a map from behind his back "It's an old pirate treasure map! It reveals the location of buried treasure inside this very house! Come on Tails lets go get that treasure!" the three want of the room and began to follow the directions.

"Okay 40 paces to the left" Frankie said, the three counted up to 40 and they walked up the bathroom door, "The treasure must be in here!" the Franken Stines monster opened the door and she and Sonic ran towards the bathtub that was painted like a treasure chest to fool Tails.

"Tails look! Its a pirate chest!" Sonic said with glee.

"Come on guys I know for a a fact that you guys painted the tub to look like a treasure chest to try and get me in the bath!" Tails said.

"Oh Tails don't be silly" Frankie said with a giggle "It is a treasure chest! Look doubloons! Don't drop them!" She held two bars of pink soap and handed them to the two-tailed fox.

"And look a brooch!" Sonic said as he held a rubber ducky.

"What am I supposed to do with a brooch?" Tails asked.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT A FOX WOULD WANT WITH A STINKING BROOCH!" Frankie yelled with frustration as she picked up Tails and threw him in the bath "NOW WHY DON'T YOU JUST GET IN THE TUB!" both heard no splash and they turned around to see Tails hanging onto Sonic's leg.

"LISTEN TAILS JUST GET IN THE TUB!" Sonic yelled as he tried to throw him in the tub only to see him on Frankie's back "GET IN THE TUB!" he tried to throw him in again but Tails clung to his arm "IN THE TUB!" Tails sat on top of his head "WE SAID GET IN THE TUB!" he threw Tails again, but Tails mysteriously stopped in mid-air, Sonic's and Frankie's eyes began to twitch and they began to lose it.

"Now Tails you are going to get in this tub or we're going to tell Cosmo that you-" Sonic was cut off when he and Frankie was lifted in the air when Tails jumped onto the ceiling and dug his claws into the ceiling, Sonic and Frankie were hanging by his legs.

"Uh, Tails can you not-" Frankie was cut off when Tails slowing lifted his legs.

"Tails no" Sonic said.

"Sorry guys but you pushed me too far" Tails said as he lifted his legs higher.

"TAILS!" Sonic and Frankie yelled together and they fell into the bathtub, the two lifted their heads out of the water and looked on as Tails flew away and into the living room.

"Okay Tails this is the very, very, very last straw! You have duped and frustrated us to hulk levels for the very last time!" The now angry Sonic said "So if you won't come to the bath, we'll just have to bring the bath to you!" Sonic and Frankie smirked at each other and Frankie soaked up the water into her hands until threw reached massive size. In the living room Tails was watching the angry monkey show until Sonic called his name.

"Oh Tails" Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic and Frankie? What is it?" Tails asked, Sonic and a massive hand Frankie.

"Bath delivery" Sonic said as Frankie squirted some water out of her hands at Tails, Tails just ran out of the way and into another room.

"Come back Tails we have something to 'Chair' with you!" Frankie joked as she squirted some more water from her hands but missed again in the kitchen and hitting a pile of dirty dish's and cleaning them in an instant.

"Well 'dish' is more like it!" Sonic said and Frankie squirted some more water but missed Tails again, Tails ran out of the house and zoomed past Cleo, Deuce, Zim, Wakko, Johnny Bravo, Knuckles and Garfield and they watched the running fox.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THEY'RE INSANE!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran up a tree, Frankie squirted again and missed the fox.

"Water' you waiting for Tails?" She asked, they saw a ladder and grabbed it to lean against the tree to catch the fox "Aww stuck in a tree?" the hedgehog and monster saw Tails and Frankie lifted her hands towards the fox and she hand him in her target area.

"It's time to clean up your act Miles 'Tails' Prower!" Sonic said and Frankie all the water out of her hands at Tails, the two suddenly saw that 'Tails' head came off and was hanging by duck tape. "Oh no! What have we done? We were trying so hard to get Tail to take a bath that we killed him!" the two began to cry over the lost of their friend until they saw the ladder moving and the real Tails was carrying it.

"Looking for something?" Tails asked.

"Tails!" Sonic said as he looked over the branches, Tails looked up and gave an innocent look at the blue blur and monster.

"Bring that ladder back this instant!" Frankie shouted, Tails let go of the ladder and it fell to the ground while Tails just grinned.

"I am really not amused mister! You are going to take a bath and get cleaned right now!" Sonic said.

"You guys aren't the boss of me!" Tails said.

"I am so the boss of you!" Sonic said.

"What are you getting all bossy for?" Tails asked "This is America and it's a free country!"

"It maybe a be a free country but live under my house by my rules!" Sonic said.

"I bet" Tails said as he wickedly grinned.

"Don't you use that tone of voice of me! You will do what I say when I say!" Sonic said, Tails just ignored him and walked towards the tree.

"What are you up to now? I am talking to you mister!" Sonic said as Tails walked towards the mud puddle under the tree and he smiled. "Tails don't you go near that mad puddle!" Tails just got closer.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower do you hear us? We are giving you three seconds to stay away from that mud puddle! Frankie shouted as Tails got close "One..." Tails got closer.

"Two..." Sonic said as Tails got even closer "Two and a half..." Tails finally had his foot above the mud puddle.

"Tails don't make us say three!" Frankie said seeing that Tails had his foot over it.

"Tails! Tails! TAILS!" Sonic shouted as the two had lost their balance and they ended up landing the mud themselves.

"We're dirty people" Sonic said with a sigh.

Later...

Sonic and Frankie were in the bathtub and were covered in bubbles as Tails watched them get clean.

"Behind the ears" Tails said.

"Yeah, yeah Tails, we're behind the ears" Sonic said as he grabbed a bar of soap, Tails just grinned since he wasn't the one taking a bath.

The end


	3. Chapter 3

Cartoon Character craziness

Episode 3: Ron

synopsis: When Alfea is in danger of being audited by the government the specialists call Brandon's older but smaller brother Ron, however when Brandon upsets Ron its up to him and his friends to get Ron back to help them.

(A/N: if Josie pink64is reading this this I'm sorry but I couldn't find a script to do the I.R. Ghost cartoon, I am making it up to you by doing this episode.)

Based on the episode 'Don'

from regular show

I own nothing at all.

In Alfea the specialists and specialist in-training Mordecai were playing football outside the school, Brandon ran up to the top of a hill and waved his arms.

"Hey over here dudes!" He yelled.

"Okay comin' your way!" Mordecai said as he threw the ball at him, he caught the ball and began to do the noise of thousands of people screaming.

"Yay-ya! Take that suck faces! Oh man did you dudes see that?" He asked, suddenly Jake smith walked into the game they were playing.

"Hey will you slackers stop messing around we have an important meeting in the school!" Jake yelled, the specialists just groaned.

"Aw what?" Mordecai asked.

"Boo!" Brandon said with a thumb down.

Later...

"Okay listen up!" Jake said as the specialists, Winx club, Mordecai, Zim and GIR and Muscle man sat down "The school is in danger of being audited, Aisha tried to pay the school taxes with lollipops again!" The teenagers, irken, blue jay, robot and muscle man groaned at Aisha's mistake.

"But I gave them more then enough!" Aisha said with an innocent look.

"We already went through this Aisha, you have to pay taxes with money" Jake said, she just looked at the ground and just sighed, "And if we don't give them the money we owe them, the school is going to be audited".

"Why? It's not like an audit is a bad thing" Brandon said.

"Actually yes it is! If we don't give them the money the government is going to take the school away!" Jake said, the group groaned and tried to think up a away to save the school "Okay we have only until three to stop the audit,Now does anyone someone that can help us? Anyone? Anybody at all?"

"I know someone that could help" Muscle Man said with an evil grin.

"So do I" Zim said

"If you say your mom and your tallest your both fired!" Jake yelled at him, Muscle Man and Zim suddenly had the biggest grins of their lives.

"MY MOM!" He yelled.

"MY TALLEST!" Zim yelled

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jake roared.

"It was worth it!" Muscle man said he high-fived the irken and GIR and they ran out of the school.

"Okay anybody else?" Jake asked.

"Hey we know someone" Stella said.

"We do?" Brandon asked her, Stella nodded and winked at him "Oh no! No! No!"

"What? If you know somebody you have to tell me!" Jake said

"Brandon has a brother" Sky said, Brandon suddenly hit his right arm "And he's an accountant". Sky was given more hits in the arm by Brandon.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled

"Dude what do you against Ron?" Sky asked Brandon, Brandon just looked at him and remembered his 7th birthday

10 years ago...

7-year old Brandon was sitting at a table with Sky, Bloom, Pearl, Ben, Johnny bravo and Amy while Brandon tried to show them his special birthday candle blow-technique.

"Hey guys! Watch me blow out my candle!" he said with glee, suddenly the basement door opened and 9-year old Ron walked into the room.

"Hey Brandon, happy birthday!" Ron said.

"Wha...wha... I told you to stay in the basement!" Brandon said with an angered tone.

"oh, I just wanted to give you some birthday sugar" Ron said as he shrugged.

"I don't want any birthday sugar!" Brandon said.

"I'll give you some sugar Ron!" Johnny said as he walked towards the boy and hugged him.

"Yeah me too!" Pearl said as she and the other kids went to huh Ron, even Sky and Bloom,

"Don't you two dare!" Brandon said as he held back their arms

"We're just getting some sugar dude" Sky said.

"Yeah and besides Ron is cool!" Bloom said as the two went over to join the group hug while Brandon just sat angrily and groaned.

10 years later...

"Yeah that Don really made that party" Bloom said as she chuckled, Brandon just punched her arm also "Ow!"

"Call your brother!" Jake said.

"No!" Brandon yelled.

"Call your brother!" Jake shouted.

"No! I hate him" Brandon said.

"Fine, Bloom call Ron" Jake said

"You better not!" Brandon said as he grabbed her arm.

"Dude! He could save the school!" Bloom said.

"Dudette he could ruin my life!" Brandon said "If you call him, I'm gonna tell him to leave!"

"No you won't! YOU BE NICE TO YOUR BROTHER OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Jake yelled.

"Call him now Bloom" Jake told the fairy and she dialed Ron.

"Dude be cool until he stops the audit" Mordecai said as Brandon groaned.

Later...

"You guys are making a big mistake!" Brandon said as the group waited by the school for his brother,

"Don't you ruin this for us Brandon!" Jake said, Brandon just stared at Jake, suddenly there was screeching and a red sports car came into view and it stopped right in front of them, a 22-year old man was in the car and he resembled Brandon

"He looks just like Brandon!" Helia said, the car door opened and the person was shown to be as tall as Bloom and the girls.

"Did somebody order an accountant?" Ron asked, the group laughed at his question and walked towards Ron and introduced their selves.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice! I'm Jake!" Jake said as he shook Ron's hand.

"Jake!Give me some sugar! Nice to meet ya!" Ron said as he hugged the Rhapsodian, Jake just smiled and hugged him back, the hug ended and Ron towards Aisha "Hey's who this lovely Gal?"

"I'm Aisha!" Aisha said as she shook Ron's hand.

"Aisha! Give me some sugar!" Ron said as the girl ran over to him and hugged him with all her might, he rest of the group introduced themselves and hugged Ron and he walked towards Sky and Bloom.

"Look at this sugar shack! Come here guy and gal! I haven't seen you two in forever!" Ron said as he hugged Sky and Bloom.

"Yeah we know! It's been forever!" Sky said, Brandon just pretended to throw up.

"Brandon! Give me some sugar bro!" Ron said to his brother.

"don't you have tax's to do? What don't you get to it!" Brandon said.

"Oh right! Heh heh.. he was always greedy with the sugar" Ron whispered to Flora.

"Ugh! I can't wait for you to get out of my life!" Brandon said as he pointed his finger to Ron.

"What bro?" Ron asked him, Jake stared angrily at the teenage specialist.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Jake said through his teeth as he turned his hand into a fist, frightening the teenager.

"Nothing" Brandon said.

Later...

Brandon was walking down the hall of the school when he heard Ron telling a joke in the main school office, he walked into the room and say everyone around Ron, hearing is joke.

"And so I told him, 'you're no accountant you're and accouncan't!" Ron said and everyone laughed at his joke.

"I didn't know accounting could be so fun!" Aisha said as she leaned towards the desk "And cute..." She whispered.

"Well I'm just lucky to do what I love" Ron said.

"I'm just lucky to do what I love!" Brandon muttered as he repeated the sentence his brother, Ron turned around and saw his little brother.

"Branbone! Sugar?" His brother asked as he held out his arms.

"shouldn't you be fixing the augit?" Brandon asked.

"You mean Audit?" Ron asked.

"DON'T CORRECT ME! I KNOW WHAT IT IS!" Brandon yelled at his brother.

"Heh heh, woah there, I'm sensing some tense bro" Brandon said as he got up from the chair "I think it's time we all take a well deserved brake".

Later...

out in the city park Sky was playing football with Ron while the others kept score, Sky threw the ball as Ron went long and catch it.

"Sky-o go long!" Ron said as he threw the ball far off.

"I got it!" Sky said as he ran to catch it, but it fell in some nearby bush's, he went over to find the ball and saw that Brandon was holding it.

"Hello Sky-o, enjoying your game?" Brandon asked with a angered face.

"Uh...sure dude" Sky replied "hey can you pass the ball?" Brandon threw the ball right into his stomach, causing him to get angry "Brandon!"

"He's not even doing the dabit!" Brandon said.

"It's audit!" Sky said and he gave sigh "Brandon why don't yo actually try being nice to your brother, He's actually pretty cool" Sky reached out his arm to hold Brandon's arm. But Brandon just shooed it away.

"You don't get it! he-" Brandon was cut off when Ron called Sky's name.

"Hey Sky-o! We playin' or what?" He shouted.

"Uh...yeah coming!" Sky said as he turned around and ran back to the group, Brandon just stared angrily at Ron and the others having fun.

Later...

Back at the house Ron was at the computer, finishing up the audit.

"Just about got this" he said to himself as he looked at his watch "with a few minutes to spare" suddenly Brandon walked into the room, Ron turned around and saw his little brother.

"Bran-bone! How about a little pre-saving the school sugar?" Ron asked as he once again held out his arms "you know for almost being done saving your girlfriend's school", Brandon just stared at his brother.

"No!" he said angrily.

"What's going on with us? You never give me any sugar" Ron said "Did I do something?"

"Yeah" Brandon said "You were born!" Brandon had finally gave his brother the anger he had inside all along, which really upset Ron.

"Wow... that heavy... I got get out of here" Ron said as he got up from the chair and walked out of the room as Bloom and Mordecai entered the room.

"Dude wait! Ron!" Bloom said as Ron walked into the hallway.

"I'm sorry I just...gotta get out of here" Ron said and he walked out of the house.

"Dude what are you doing?" Mordecai asked "He was almost done!"

"He's not so cool!" Brandon said with his arms crossed and he walked to the computer "I can finish up myself!" Brandon pressed a button on the computer and suddenly a bunch of firewalls and ads popped up on the computer, Brandon's face suddenly went blank.

"Okay I can fix this" he said and he pressed another button and the whole computer began to shake "Ahh! Bloom, Mordecai help!"

"What did you do?" Mordecai asked as the two ran over tho the computer.

"I don't know!" Brandon said with his hands on his head.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Bloom said as the computer's screen showed more warnings.

"No! No! No!" Brandon shouted, suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Ron? We brought you a cake!" Jake said at the other end of the door, Flora was holding a cake while the others were waiting patiently for the door to open, "It's almost three! Were you able to stop the audit?" Brandon, Mordecai and Bloom just stared at the door with scared faces.

"Uh...almost done j-bone" Brandon said with a fake impression of his brother "ow do I send this thing?" Brandon whispered as he pointed to the computer.

"No dude! Call your brother back!" Mordecai said as Brandon pushed his arm away.

"No! I hate him!" Brandon said as he lunged at the computer, Bloom caught him as he tried to press more buttons and she and Mordecai wrestled him to the ground.

"Don't send it! Don't send it!" Bloom said as Brandon tried to reach the computer, he raised his hand high enough to press a button and suddenly the computer bean to buzz and a giant warning sign appeared. The three turned their heads and saw the clock, it read 3:00 time was up, all three of them gasped.

"YOU ARE LATE" the computer said "BEGIN AUDIT" a audit in progress sign appeared and it started to load, the entire school began to shake as the three gasped and suddenly object turned into black marks and they started to disappear, suddenly the door disappeared and Jake saw that Bloom, Mordecai and Brandon were the only ones in the room. The cake Sky was holding disappeared and Stella gasped.

"WHERE'S RON?!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs, outside a broken-heart Ron started his car and drove away, everyone ran outside to try and stop him.

"Ron wait!" Aisha said as the car drove off.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Brandon blew it!" Bloom said "He wouldn't give Ron sugar!"

"What!?" Jake said as he turned his head to Brandon "GO GIVE HIM SOME SUGAR!"

"NEVEEEER!" Brandon yelled and he ran away.

Later...

inside the girls dorm room Brandon was hiding under a blanket on Stella's bed.

"Brandon!" Sky yelled out as he and the specialist were searching for him, they entered the now disappearing room and saw the lump on the bed.

"Brandon!" Helia said.

"Brandon's not here right now" Brandon sadly said.

"Quit being so selfish!" Timmy said "The college is disappearing!"

"You have to end this!" Riven said.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Brandon said "None of you know what its like to have a brother, so you none of you know".

"Actually yes we do" Sky said "Because you're like our brother"

"Really?" Brandon asked as he lifted the blanket.

"Your to us like Ron is to you" Riven said "We think you're awkward to look at, and you and Stella are always embarrassing Timmy and Techa and we wish we could trade you in for someone else". Brandon just looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"But we don't because your like our brother" Sky said as he placed his arm on his shoulder "And with brothers you have to make do, just like you and Ron should make do too", Brandon looked at his friends and smiled.

"Now can you please get Ron to stop the audit?" Timmy asked.

Later...

the specialist's were outside talking to Ron about coming back and saving the school from the audit.

"Look I'm glad you guys came to stop by" Ron said at the front door "But I just can't finish the audit I'm sorry" he was just about to close the door when Brandon stopped him.

"Ron please I need your help with audit bro" Brandon.

'Why do you hate me? Why don't you give me any sugar?" Ron asked.

"He's made about the birthday" Sky said.

"No! It wasn't just the birthday party" Brandon said as he walked over to a picture of him and Ron "It was everything, I'm always in your shadow, Everyone likes you better and to top it all off everyone thinks your the little brother! I'm the little brother! Me! Why do all my friends think your so much cooler than me?" he asked, Ron just stared open mouthed at his brother and looker at a picture of him and Brandon's friends hanging out while Brandon was in the background.

"I'm sorry bro, I had no idea" Ron said "I wasn't trying to steal your friends, I was just trying to be cool like you".

"Huh?" Brandon asked.

"I've always looked up to you bro" Ron said "I get my hair cut like you, I try to like you and I wear the same clothes as you! Remember when you started to wear short pants? I thought you were so cool".

"Yeah that was pretty cool" Riven said, Brandon smiled at his older brother and Ron smiled back. Ron turned his eyes to see all of the college disappering.

"All right lets go save your school!" Ron said.

Later...

the specialist's and Ron were in his car, driving to the school and escaping any disappearing paths. The six entered the school to see Mordecai and the students of the school hanging onto any floating pieces of what was left of the school.

"Where's the computer?" Ron asked, everyone pointed to a floating piece of office space with the computer, Ron ran over to it and saw the mess on the screen "Geez! What did you do bro?"

"I tried to do the tax's!" Brandon shouted.

'Hold on! This is going to be close!" Ron said as he typed on the computer and fixed the mess, the students and Mordecai walked up to see him fix the mess.

"Okay got it! I just have to do one more thing!" Ron shouted.

'Do it!" Sky and Brandon shouted and hoped he would fix everything, instead everything was still disappearing.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Brandon asked.

"Because bro" Ron said as he got up and turned around "I still need some sugar!" he opened his arms and hoped his brother would hug him..

"What?" Brandon asked.

"BRANDON!" everyone yelled, Brandon just looked at Ron and jumped to hug his brother.

Later...

after his Brandon finally hugged his brother, the entire school was returning to normal and it was time for Ron to leave.

"Aw Ron do you have to leave already?" Sky asked.

"Sorry Sky-o" Ron said "But an accountants work is never done".

"Thanks for everything Ron" Jake said.

"Do come back soon" Techna said.

"Mm hm" Flora grunted with a smile.

"Well little brother" Ron said to Brandon "If you ever need some sugar, you know who to call". Brandon looked a his brother with a smile and Ron entered his car and drove off.

"CALL ME!" Aisha yelled as he drove off, Sky turned to Brandon and smiled.

"Sugar?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Brandon yelled, the car drove off into the distance and was heading back to Ron's house.

The end

A/N: if you're wondering who Jake smith is, he is a twin brother I thought up for Cathy smith from monster buster club. Be sure to suggest for more episodes for the week. Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Cartoon Character Craziness presents: Guys will be guys.

Synopsis: Alejandro, Noah, Scott and Cody all fall for the same girl: Kiariani Takaramono! They each try to impress her at a park baseball game and then presents, but when she runs off screaming Alejandro takes Noah and Lighting to her house at night to sing to her, will they be in for a surprise!

Based on the Ed, Edd N Eddy episode

(Boys will be Eds, 2002)

I own nothing.

In the single town park of the city, Alejandro, Noah and lighting had thought up a sandwich scam to earn money for Jawbreakers, Cream had bought a sandwich not too long after the scam was set up. She was just about to enjoy the sandwich until GIR and Spunky ran up to eat the sandwich.

"Ah! Leave me alone! Someone turn on a radio! Soothe these savage beasts!" Cream yelled as she ran around with the two following her.

"Drop the sandwich you foolish creature!" Zim yelled at the running rabbit, across the park Alejandro, Noah and Lighting were watching the rabbit.

"And here I thought selling sandwich's would be an safe and innocent venture" Noah said.

"My sandwich! My sandwich! My sandwich! Anatee help me! I'm so delicate! Don't just stand there! Do something! She yelled as she ran even faster,until a piece of meat dropped out of her sandwich and she tripped on it, causing the robot and dog to jump on her and devour the sandwich.

"Share it with me GIR and Spunky!" Lighting shouted as he ran over tho the two.

"It's all fun and games until someone spills the mayonnaise" Noah said as he, Alejandro, Lighting, Scott and Cody watched as Zim and Rocko tried to pry GIR and Spunky off the rabbit, Anatee walked over with a tennis racket.

"Thatta a boy GIR and Spunky!" Alejandro yelled.

"GIR! Spunky! Do not spoil you supper with earth bread!" Zim said as he and the wallaby tried their hardest to move the two.

"Help! Goat germs!" Cream yelled as she waved her arms.

"GIR! LET GO OF THE CONFUSED AND DELICATE ONE!" Zim yelled as they finally pried them off, Anatee just growled and hit both him and Rocko over the heads with the tennis racket.

"YOU TWO LEAVE CREAM ALONE!"She yelled and began to beat the two up, Alejandro just laughed and fell to the ground.

"This just keeps getting better!" He said as he continued laughing "My ribs are killing me! Call a doctor Noah!"

"I fail to see comedy in Cream's tragedy Alejandro!" Noah said as he crossed his arms "There is nothing funny about being chased around the Single town park...unintentionally slipping on a...piece of luncheon meat!" soon Noah began to laugh too and Scott and Cody joined in also.

"Fluffy ran like a football player!" Scoot said as he placed his arm behind Lighting's shoulder.

"I love football guys!" Lighting said and he began to join the group laugh, suddenly Kiariani walked up to the boys with an angry face.

"where do you guys get off? You guys are totally acting like jerks" Kiariani said as the boys suddenly turned their attention towards her and stopped laughing "Why don't you leave poor Cream alone? She's younger than you and..." the boys just stared at her with love in their eyes.

"Man, Kiariana looks awesome today" Scott said.

"I wanna write Kiariana a poem and I hate writing" Cody said.

"Noah? My tummy feels all wiggly and crawly inside" Lighting said.

"That's nice Lighting" Noah said.

"I feel like the Kiariani on the back of my Kiariani is standing on Kiariani" Alejandro said.

"That's nice Lighting" Noah said, Kiariani just looked at the boys with disgust.

"Hel-lo?" She asked, the boys just looking at her with goofy grins while Lighting was blushing and getting scared.

"Hello" Cody said as he giggled.

"Oh brother" Kiarianai said as she rolled her eyes, across the park Anatee had just finished beating up Zim and Rocko and began to help Cream up.

"Oh for crying out loud, Cream get up will ya?" Anatee asked.

"Hey Anatee! You and Cream wanna play some baseball?" Kiariani asked her.

"Me and Cream love baseball!" Anatee replied and the three walked to the retroville part of the city to play at the retroville elementary baseball field, after they left Lighting (for unknown reasons) fell over, the boys snapped out of their trance and came back into reality.

"Hey where you going Kiariani?" Scott asked as he ran to the girls.

"Woohoo! Count me in too, Kiariani!" Cody said and he joined them also.

"There's something enriching about Kiariani today, an unusual enchantment" Noah said as he stepped on Lighting's face "A happening of sorts".

"She's happening all right!" Alejandro said as he too stepped on Lighting's face.

"I feel like a doormat" Lighting said to himself "Can it be love?"

later...

Scott was on the main diamond base at the field and he was plopping the ball in his hand continuously while Anatee was waiting impatiently for him to throw it.

"THROW THE BALL YOU IDIOT!" She yelled, Scott however wasn't listening, he was watching Kiariani at base. Across the field at a fence, Alejandro, Noah and Lighting were watching Kiariani.

"Kiariani is as a graceful gazelle leaping through a field of buttercups" Noah said dreamily.

"Yeah, a ga-whatchamacallit" Alejandro said.

"I'm dedicating this game to you Kiariani" Scott said to Kiariani, suddenly Cody came close to the girl, spooking her a bit.

"Did I ever tell you I have a bit of viking in my blood?" Cody asked the girl as he tried to impress her.

"Holy mackerel!" Cream said as the bat hit the ball with such force that the bat knocked Anatee and the bat went soaring through the sky.

"Heads up everybody!" Kiariani said.

"Heads up everybody" Alejandro and Noah said in a trance as the bat slammed into Alejandro's face.

"Alejandro! Are you all right?" Noah asked as the teen laid on the ground.

"Oh look! A bouquet of flowers for kiariani!" Lighting said as he picked up the bat.

"A tad pungent, don't you think Lighting?" Noah asked, Alejandro suddenly sprang back up and grabbed the bat.

"I'll give you a bou-" He was cut off when Kiariani came into their view.

"Hi Alejandro, we need our bat for the game, hey why don't you guys play with us?" She asked them, the three just stare back in silent enchantment.

"Politely decline Alejandro" Noah whispered into Alejandro's ear "We know nothing about the dynamics of this game!"

"With bells on our toes miss Kiariani!" Lighting replied.

Later...

"C'mon Scott! Give me all you got!" Kiariani shouted as she hit her bat on home plate, Scott threw the ball and it bounced onto the plate.

"You call that a pitch?" Anatee asked with a face of disgust.

"C'mon Scott! Show me what you're made of , dude!" Kiariani shouted, the boys just stared at her with enchantment in their eyes.

"She's so radical" Scott thought to himself.

"She can't take her eyes off me" Alejandro thought to himself also.

"Her hair is so clean, and not flyaway at all" Noah thought to himself.

"Hello? Echo! MY NAME IS LIGHTING! SHABAM!" Lighting thought to himself in his empty head, Anatee just stared at the boys and made a face of anger.

"Throw the ball slowpoke!" Anatee yelled and Scott's face went from dazed to serious and he threw a fastball, instead of Kiariani hitting the ball, it hit Anatee's helmet instead.

"Did I hit it? Awesome!" She said as she ran to first base, Scott just looked at the girl and ignored everything else.

"Pick up the ball Scott, hurry!, pick it up!" Cream shouted and the teen snapped back into reality.

"Yeah sure, I'm on it" Scott said as he once again went into a trance and made no sudden movements to the ball, Anatee just groaned and went to pick up the ball.

"Go Kiariani Go!" Alejandro shouted, Anatee grabbed the ball and aimed it at Noah.

"Oh for goodness sakes! Catch it Noah!" Anatee shouted as she threw the ball at him, but it hit him in the side of his head and he fell to the ground as Kiariani rounded second.

"Later dude" She said.

"She called me dude" Noah said dreamily.

"SAFE!" Kiariani shouted with glee.

"She's so good!" Lighting said.

"Hey stupid! You're suppose to get her out!" Anatee yelled at Alejandro as she walked over to him, Alejandro just stuck his leg out and tripped her and the ball bounced to Lighting at third base.

"Aw,look!" he said as he picked up the ball.

"Hiya big guy!" Kiariani said as she ran over to third base "Are you gonna touch me with that ball?" Lighting suddenly screamed and ran away from the base, he collided into Cream and the ball went flying out of his hand and Anatee that was standing on home plate grabbed it. Cody suddenly lifted home plate from under her feet and held it up and gave Kiariani a thumbs up.

"Here's home plate Kiariani!" He said and she jumped on it, revealing half of his body was buried under the plate, he gave a thumbs up to her.

"She's safe!" the boys said.

"I win!" She said, Scott smiled and reached for the ball.

"Cool Kiariani! I knew you could-" he was cut off when Alejandro grabbed the ball, still in Scott's hand and then Cody grabbed the ball

"I wanna pitch to Kiariani!" Alejandro said.

"No way Jose! I'm gonna pitch to Kiariani!" Cody said, suddenly Lighting grabbed the ball.

"Hang on there mateys! I will throw the football to Kiariani!" Lighting said.

"It's a baseball stupid!" Alejandro said.

"Sure am Alejandro!" Lighting replied, the girls just looked at the boys and shook their heads.

"She's staring at me" Cody said as he blushed, Scott suddenly kicked the others away and held the ball in his hands.

"So Kiariani, are you ready-" Alejandro and Cody suddenly lunged at him and began to fight.

'It's not your turn!" Alejandro yelled, Lighting suddenly came into view holding Noah.

"Okay, then it's Noah's turn!" he said.

"Lighting don't" Noah said, the girls just couldn't believe what they were seeing and decided to leave.

"Boys are so immature!" Kiariani said as she walked away.

"Who needs them? C'mon let's go hang out with Ben Tennyson and Generator Rex!" Anatee said as she walked away too, Cream threw her right glove down and walked away also.

"She's on the move again!" Cody said as the fight broke up and he followed the girls.

"Oh good one! Now Kiariani thinks I'm a loser!" Scott said and he walked away.

Later...

after he whole thing with Anatee beating him and Zim up, Rocko decided to just go home and watch some TV, as he entered his house, he heard Scott call his name.

"Rocko! Dude! I need your help!" Scott said as he walked up to the wallaby "Kiariani thinks I'm a loser! How could so right be so wrong man?" Rocko just put his hand up to his chin and scratched it.

"I see, so, you want me to assist you with Kiariani, yes? No! Too bad, go away, come again another day!" Rocko said.

"Harsh" Scott said and he began to walk away until Rocko grabbed his shoulder and laughed.

"I'm just kidding! I've never seen such a killjoy before! Come one! I have a plan!" Rocko said as he dragged Scott into a different room, meanwhile Alejandro, Noah and Lighting exploded from beneath Rocko's couch.

"Oh dear! It appears Scott and Rocko have unified in an attempt to impress Kiariani!" Noah said.

"Can I impress Kiariani with my sensitive and draw her a picture of Spunky?" Lighting asked as he held up Spunky and tried to kiss him, only Spunky bit him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question Lighting?" Alejandro asked "You won't impress Kiariani with Spunky!"

"I won't?" Lighting asked with his now-closed lips.

"A rare moment indeed, nut Alejandro's right" Noah said.

"And I know exactly what will-" Alejandro suddenly stopped before he could say anything else, he realized he didn't want his friends to know his scheme "Pardon me, I think I heard my mother call my name" and he ran off.

"Hey you!" Noah said as he crossed his arms "So that's how it's gonna be, is it?" he ran off in another direction to do his own plan.

"Coming Lighting?" He asked as Lighting nodded his head and he followed him with Spunky still on his lips, Noah went back into Rocko's house to place Spunky on the couch "Leave Spunky here, Lighting"

"I can't feel my lips Noah!" Lighting said.

Later...

Rocko rolled Spunky with Kiariani's skates into the storm-a-long harbor part of the city where Kiariani was reading a book, she suddenly noticed the dog in skates.

"Spunky changed his name to Kiariani, just like me!" She said

"Are you weak In the brain?" Rocko asked, suddenly Scott pushed the wallaby away.

"Later Rock's, Kinda neat huh Kiariani?" Scott asked "It's sort of a gift, for you", Kiariani noticed that the dog was wearing her skates.

"Why is Kiariani wearing my skates?" She asked.

'Um, yeah! I put in new bearings so they glide real smooth, you know" Scott explained.

"Awesome!" She said, at the candy barrel Rocko was with Cap'n K'nuckles and Flapjack watching the two.

"We'll just sit here and observed with hysterics!" Rocko said as the three sat to the side of the candy restaurant, suddenly Alejandro kicked Scott out of the way.

"Hi Kiariani! How about slipping you tootsies into this baby?" He asked as he held up a red high-heeled shoe "All the way from France!"

"Um, gee thanks Alejandro?" Kiariani said as she backed away, suddenly a briefcase opened up next to her ans she saw Noah holding it.

"I hope you enjoy this small offering, as everyone enjoys oral hygiene" Noah said as the suitcase revealed several dental products.

"Get lost nerdo!" Scott said as he kicked him out of the way "How about I let you wear this new hat a bought you?" He asked as he placed a blue hat on her head.

"No thanks Scott" she said as she backed away "Hat's mess up my hair" she suddenly bumped into Lighting as he was looking the other way and she turned around, relieved someone who wasn't weird.

"Hey there Lighting" She said, Lighting lifted his shirt to reveal a picture of her on his stomach.

"It's you! I drew it!" Lighting said.

"I don't know what to say?" Kiariani said as she backed away.

"Should I hang it in your room?" Lighting asked, Alejandro suddenly appeared in front of Lighting.

"Remember me?, of course you do!" Alejandro said as he held up a rolling pin, Scott pushed him out of the way and held out a hairbrush.

"Me again, sorry about your hair" Scott said.

"If clean hair is what you desire, why not massage your follicles with my-" Noah was cut off when Cody appeared and held up a bowl of oatmeal.

"How about a bowl of hot twee?" He asked.

"A rad football for Kiariani!" Lighting said as he placed a football In the football, Kiariani was starting to get scared.

"Kiariani would love a new car!" Alejandro said as he held up Scott's car keys.

"Or a new toilet?" Lighting asked as he lifted up a toilet.

"Not the car loser" Scott said as he grabbed his car keys.

"A perfectly preserved Heterocterous in an acrylic mask?" Noah asked he held up a perfectly preserved bug in an popsicle shaped mold, Kiariani was starting to get scared by the boys niceness.

"What's up Kiariani?" Alejandro asked.

"Check out the wrench Kiariani!" Scott said.

"A feather?" Cody asked.

"Excuse me Kiariani" Noah said.

"Hey Kiariani!" Cody said.

"Who's up for smoothies?" Lighting randomly asked, Kiariani grabbed her ear's and screamed.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" She ran away from the boys that were bugging her as Rocko, Cap'n K'nuckles and Flapjack just watched and laugh.

"Get of me!" Scott said as he pushed Alejandro who was on him and he ran to Kiaraini "Kiariani wait! Don't leave me with these losers!"

"I have a feeling our attempts to garner Kiariani's attention did not impress her, don't you think Alejandro?" Noah said as he brushed himself off.

"What was your first clue Einstein?" Alejandro asked.

"Blow a kiss to your fans Kiariani!" Lighting to his stomach "Okay! Mm-aah, mm-aah, mm-aah" Lighting was now pretending that his stomach was Kiariani and was making it look like it was kissing someone, Alejandro and Noah just backed away.

Later...

In the Mobius part of the city (Where Kiariani lived) Alejandro had Noah and Lighting to help him sing to her, in order to make up for the craziness early that day, the three teens stopped at a window and looked up at a window.

"Over here quick!" Alejandro said as Noah carried a microphone and bongos.

"Alejandro, please! This is not good! My profuse indicates that Kiariani doesn't know we exist!" Noah said as he handed Alejandro the microphone.

"I picked a good one, she'll be swoonin' in no time!" Alejandro said.

"BRING IT ON HOME! SHABAM!" Lighting yelled.

"Shut up you idiot!" Alejandro said as he covered his mouth, suddenly a light in the window turned on and the three saw a silhouette.

"Our vision of beauty approaches" Noah said nervously.

"Don't be a chicken Noah! Whaddaya think she'll do to you? Bite you?" Alejandro asked him quietly.

"Yes" he replied.

"Get out there!" Alejandro said as he pushed Noah into the light and handed him the bongos, Lighting moved next to him and began to play comb and paper while Noah just decided to play the instrument he had and Alejandro slid into the light, holding the microphone and he began to sing.

"Hit me! Have mercy! Dear Kiariani! Don't give me gas! Oh yeah! Uh huh, you are so rad! Oh baby! Help me! Uh huh!" He sang as the window opened and they hoped it was Kiariani, instead it was Cream who opened the window.

"You guys rock!" She said.

"Cream?" Asked a shocked Alejandro.

"Oh hello Cream" Noah said.

"Nice ears there rabbit!" Lighting said.

"Can I join your band? I play a mean harmonica!" Cream said, the teens quickly denied her request and went home.

The end.

(A/N: if Josie pink64 was reading this, I'm to sorry to say but I don't know any teen titans episode, but I will feature a episode with Sanjay, Craig and the other characters you mention. I will also be moving Universe mix up to cartoon x-overs)


	5. Chapter 5

Cartoon Character Craziness presents: Night of the living ghost dog

Synopsis: Danny phantom trusts Dr. Eggman to take good care of Ghost dog while he and Sanjay, Craig and Tucker have go to the ghost convention. However when Eggman neglects Ghost dog for three days, he tries to Ghost dog feel better before Danny returns.

(Based on the SpongeBob Squarepants episode "I was a teenage Gary, 1999)

I own nothing

It was a nice night at the Amity park part of Cartoon city, at the Fenton works Danny Fenton was sitting at a chair while Ghost dog was doing a few laps on a teadmill, Danny looked at him with ease and turned the machine off.

"Okay Ghost dog, exercise is over, we don't you to get too thin" Danny said as he petted the dog, Ghost dog barked and Danny threw a blue ball. "Here boy, go get it!" Ghost dog ran to get the ball while Danny sat on the couch and read a book. A short while later he fell asleep, he woke up to her a squeak from the ball and Ghost dog barking.

"Good job, Ghost dog!" he said as he tickled the dog's chin, the dog panted in content and thumped his tail on the ground a couple of times, he then rolled on his back and exposed his stomach, receiving small tickles from Danny. Suddenly Sanjay, Craig the snake and tucker Foley entered the fenton house, each wearing a green hat that said: I'M SPOOKED FOR GHOST!"

"Morning Danny, are you ready?" Sanjay asked.

"Ready for what?" Danny asked.

"For the annual ghost fair in the monster high part of cartoon city!" Tucker said "We talked about going there remember?" Danny suddenly remembered about the ghost convention at Pop's diner that was in town and it was all the three boys and snake talked about.

"Three days of ghost stuff!" Craig said.

"Yeah I'm ready!" Danny said as he turned into ghost form "But wait! Who's going to take care of ghost dog while I'm gone?"

"I'm sure one of our friends will take care of him" Sanjay said, there was a knock at the door and Danny opened it to reveal a very annoyed Dr. Eggman.

"Could you please tell your father to stop leaving his jumpsuits on the front lawn of my secret base?" he asked while he held up a orange jumpsuit.

"Eggman! Could you take care of ghost dog for the weekend?" Danny asked as he took the jumpsuit.

"What's a ghost dog?" Eggman asked.

"Not a ghost dog" Danny said as he held up the green ghost dog "He's a ghost pet of mine. Ghost dog, say hello to Eggman".

"You actually care for this thing" Eggman asked as he looked at the creature with disgust.

"I love ghost dog!" Danny said as he hugged his pet.

"Well I don't, Sorry Daniel, but you to get some other loser" Eggman said in a dull tone and he began to walk away.

"I guess we can't go away for this weekend after all" Danny sighed as looked at his dog, Eggman suddenly froze and rewind himself back to the front porch.

"Go away?" He asked "Daniel, you mean if I watch Ghost dog, you and your friends will be gone all weekend?"

"Actually it's a three weekend" Craig said, Eggman suddenly got very intrested.

"As in not for three days?" Eggman asked as he held up three fingers, Danny shuffled his foot and shrugged.

"Yeah, but you already said you aren't able to do it this weekend, we understand" Danny said.

"It's okay Eggman, we could have a ghost convention at your base" Tucker said, Eggman hated the thought of two teenagers, a tween and a snake being at his base.

"I changed my mind, you guys deserve a weekend away" Eggman quickly said, Danny quickly smiled.

"You'll do it? Great! Let me show you a little a about pet care" Danny said as walked Eggman inside "You need to clean up after him twice a day and walks at that time too" As Danny was telling this to the old doctor, he just thought to himself of the three days that Danny and his friends would be away.

"Friday, Saturday and Sunday! All part of the three day weekend!" He thought happily to himself, Danny walked towards a cabinet and showed him canned foods that were labeled.

"Lat me show you how to feed Ghost dog" He said "I have all cans marked for morning and night".

"Are you sure it's enough?" Eggman asked, suddenly there was a honk and the bus pulled up.

"Hey Danny! We're ready!" Sanjay called and he, Craig and Tucker ran out the door and walked into the bus while Craig crashed into the bus and made a hole shaped like his body.

"Ghost convention! Ghost convention!" the boys and snake chanted with everyone else in the bus.

"Go on ahead Daniel, you don't want to be left out in all the fun" Eggman said as he pushed Danny out the door and shoved him into the bus.

"Don't forget what I told you!" Danny said as he popped his head out a window.

"I have the memory of an elephant! I'll take good care of Ghost cat" Eggman said.

"Ghost dog!" Danny said.

"Whatever" Eggman said as the bus drove off and ghost dog gave a sad woof as his friends drove off, Jack fenton suddenly ran out of the house to trie and cathc up with the bus.

"Hey wait for me!" He yelled.

Later...

Eggman wore a red and white striped swimsuit and got a lawn chair, he positioned the chair the way he wanted it and got some sunscreen on himself, writing Bronze genius.

"This is gonna be the best three days of my life" he said as he sat down and got out a book "I can do all the things I can't normally do of Danny fenton and his friends bugging me every moment", Ghost dog just stared at the window and waited for Eggman to take care of him.

3 days later..

Eggman was still on the lawn chair, but he now had a good tan, he heard the sound of bus wheels move towards the Amity park part of cartoon city.

"Well thus ends the greatest weekend of my life" Eggman said as he looked up and sighed "No Danny or anything, nothing but me, me, me" from the top of Danny's bedroom window, ghost dog was still looking out of the window, however he now looked very weak and barked weakly. He leaned against the window and collapsed on the floor. Eggman's tan suddenly disappeared and suddenly remembered about his duty to take care of ghost dog.

"AH! THE DOG! I FORGOT ALL ABOUT THE DOG!" He shrieked, Eggman dashed into the house and found ghost dog trying to lift his head up, but it just plopped to ground. Eggman picked the green polter-dog and looked around for the dog food, he found the cans and filled the bowl with the day cans he forgot, he picked up some food in his hands and shoved it near the dog's mouth.

"Eat, eat, eat, eat! You gotta finish this food!" He said as he kept shoving the food near his mouth but it did not open.

"Ghost dog, I'm home!" Danny called as he shut the front door, Eggman came out of the kitchen and had a bunch of food in his mouth.

"Hi Danny" he muffled before swallowing "Just came to check up on ghost dog for ya". Danny placed his bags on the floor and smiled.

"You're a great guy Eggman, I don't understand why Sonic called you evil" Danny said "I knew I could trust you just like Double D or Samurai Jack", Eggman nodded and walked away, ghost dog walked slowly towards Danny and barked weakly, Danny looked down and screamed.

"AH! GHOST DOG!" Danny shrieked as he picked up the sick ghost animal "Ghost dog, what happened to you? What's wrong? Eggman, somethings wrong with ghost dog!" Eggman went to the door, but he looked back as he saw the Halfa hold the sick animal in his arms, he felt guilty in a long time and stayed with Danny.

Later...

Later in the evening, they called doctor princess (Adventure time) and Dr. rip studwell to inspect the dog.

"Yes this is just as I thought"Doctor princess said.

"What?" Danny sniffled as he looked up, he was crying a lot because was worried that ghost dog had to be put to sleep in the ghost zone: he didn't want to lose his pet.

"This is definitely a dog" Doctor princess said, Danny gasped and sobbed into Eggman's chest.

"I knew it! Oh Eggman! Did you hear that!" he said, Dr. Ripstudwell took out a vial and two needles out of his bag.

"Therefore, some ghost dog vaccibe must be carefully administered, one for tonight and another for tomorrow" he said as he handed Danny the vial and needles "Here you go, Danny. Be careful".

"Aren't either one of you going to do it?" Danny asked as he held the vial and needles.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. we're to squeamish" Doctor princess said as the two walked out the door.

"Wait! Let me help you two with your bags!" Eggman said as he went for the door.

"Eggman wait! I can't give ghost dog this vaccine, I'm too squeamish too" Danny said.

"Oh Danny I don't wanna-" Eggman was ct off when ghost doh started giving some weak coughs, Danny held ghost dog close to him and began to sob.

"Oh ghost dog!" he cried, Eggman just rolled his eyes and decided to get it over and done with, he grabbed a needle and the vaccine and filled the needle.

"Okay, okay! I'll do it!" he said as Danny held up ghost dog.

"Okay, just be gentle and don't hurt him" Danny said, Eggman aimed and was about to inject ghost dog with the vaccine until Danny pulled him away "Wait, that's too hard! Okay, okay, try it again" he aimed and tried to put the needle in ghost dog, but Danny kept moving ghost dog away and called out "Wait!" every time. After many pulls, "waits" and misses Danny squeaked "OW!" Danny noticed the needle in his forehead.

"Uh, Eggman you injected me with the ghost dog vaccine" Danny said as Eggman pulled out the vaccine, ghost dog moved out of his arms and walked off somewhere else.

"Well, you made me do it! If you weren't moving ghost dog all around and about, this wouldn't have happened" Eggman said.

"Wh-what's gonna happen to me?" Danny asked as he rubbed his forehead.

"Look, it was a tiny bit" Eggman said.

"I don't know, I feel kinda funny" Danny said as he started to sweat.

"Oh, come on Danny it's all in your head" Eggman said, ghost dog was in the kitchen drinking from his water dish and gargled it before swallowing it and barked his loudest bark yet, he was back to normal!

"He just needed some water?" Eggman asked as he face-palmed himslef, Danny held ghost dog and smiled with glee.

"You're better!" He said.

"How touching, I'm gonna go back to my secret base and throw up! Good night!" Eggman said as he walked out the door, Danny suddenly ran out the door and called out to Eggman.

"Eggman, what about the vaccine?" He asked, Eggman just turned to him and frowned.

"Trust me Danny! Nothing's going to happen to you! You're fine!" He yelled, Danny went back into his house and ghost dog whimpered at him.

"Don't worry ghost dog" Danny said "Eggman said I'll be okay, he's a scientist remember? So are you hungry?" Ghost dog's eyes bugged out of his head and bark as if to say "Yes!"

Later...

Danny filled up Ghost dog's food bowl with ghost dog food, some got on his finger and licked it off, he licked his lips and started to eat all the food in the bowl. He placed the now-empty bowl on the table and patted ghost dog on the head.

"Enjoy ghost dog" Danny said, ghost dog noticed the empty bowl and gave the ghost/human hybrid a weird look and he barked at him "Sorry ghost dog, I just couldn't control myself" he belched and barked "Why did I just do that? Am I really cracking up?" Ghost dog braked again and looked at him weirdly.

"No, no I'm fine" Danny said as he shrugged "Eggman's right and its only in my mind" he started walking and he noticed Ghost dog walking the same pace he was "Gee ghost dog you're gaining on me" His voice was now slower than usual". Danny went to the bathroom mirror and looked at himself to make sure everything was normal.

"Look at me, never been better" Danny said, Danny felt his face getting furry and noticed his eyebrows getting thicker, his face was turning green and his nose turned Into a black one that was the same size as ghost dog's and grew a green tail "Now I know what Ed means by he wish's he wants a tails" Danny joked, he gave a yelp as more fur grew on his body and his nails grew long. Both on his fingers and his toes, Danny got on his knees and felt his legs changing and looked at his hands, they were turning into dog paws!

"Ghost dog, you're right! Something is wrong with me!" Danny gasped as his whole body had turned into a black and white dog!

Meanwhile...

Eggman was in his red and white pajamas and he got into bed so he could recover all that happened throughout the day.

"I hope I never have to see another dog again" he said to himself as he got into the covers, he got back up when he heard a knock at the door and he knew instantly it was probably Danny. We walked towards the door with a sour face and opened it "Danny, how many times do I have to tell you? You're gonna be fi-" he stopped and gasped at the sight of the black and white dog with light blue eyes: it was Danny.

"Bark!" he said, Eggman screamed and reached out his hand to pet Danny, he placed his hand between his ears and scratched them. Danny panted in delight, Eggman pulled away and slammed the doors.

"Oh no! What have I done? Get it together Ivo" he said to himself, Danny was still at the door and he was barking, Eggman nailed the doors shut with wooden boards. He was relaxed for a minute and screamed again when he saw Danny at the windows, Eggman nailed the windows also, however Danny slipped in through a gap and got inside. He walked around and barked, which made Eggman run around and scream.

"None of this would've happened if I just fed that dog of his!" He said to himself, Eggman kept running and threw small objects at Danny, but kept missing and continued to see Danny. The secret base was flipping around with every shout, scramble and bark. The house was a wreck and Eggman got up to find out another needle in his forhead.

"Oh no" Eggman moaned.

Later...

later in the evening in the monster high part of cartoon city, Ghost dog and Danny were next to some trash cans with the now-dog Eggman, he was now a saint bernard, he still had his recognizable mustache. Ghost dog, Danny and Eggman were all next to the trash cans and started taking turns to bark Blow, Blow, Blow the man down.

"Bark, bark-bark, bark!" Ghost dog barked.

"Bark, bark, bark-bark-bark!" Danny barked.

"Bark, bark...Bark-bark, bark-bark..." Eggman barked.

The three kept barking that it woke up Craig (who was with Sanjay at a sleepover at Heath's) and he opened the window.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?!" He shouted and threw a brick he found right at Eggman! Danny and ghost dog barked their song, then Eggman finished up with disgruntled barks and groaned in pain.

The end

(A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't do a Baka to test episode, I couldn't find the full episode so I did this episode to make up for it. Important message! Once episode choice week is over, I'll do character choice week, I pick an episode while you readers can pick who can go in the episode! Original character ideas are accepted also! And remember to check out Universe mix-up!)


	6. Chapter 6

An important message from the invaderteen 14...

dear fans of Cartoon Character craziness... I am sorry to regret but I do not know any teen titans or baka to test episodes for I have never seen either series, but I will feature episodes from these shows...

SpongeBob SquarePants.

Invader Zim

Fairly odd parents.

Jimmy neutron

Ed, Edd N Eddy

Regular show

The marvelous misadventures of Flapjack

Total Drama Island

Tuff puppy

Chowder

Looney tunes

and you can think up a new episode that you can create! And I will feature it in Cartoon Character Craziness!


	7. Chapter 7

Important message from the invaderteen 14!

dear loyal readers of Cartoon Character Craziness and Universe mix-up, I know choose-week is almost up. But don't worry! When it is over, you can create an episode idea of your own and feature your OC'S I will put that episode on the cartoon character craziness series! And they will be featured in that episode! Along side of the characters from all the shows from Nickelodeon, CartoonNetwork, Disney and/or any other cartoon channel! But remember, you can also decide what will happen in the episode and what other cartoon characters can be featured as well. Don't forget to review!

Sincerely The invaderteen 14.

P.S. Don't forget to bring in any ideas for a special for the series!


	8. Chapter 8

Cartoon Character Craziness presents Pogoriki's babysitters.

Synopsis: after Pogoriki moves in with the W.I.T.C.H crew, they hire Mordecai and Rigby as his babysitters, everything goes well until they think they killed him and try to help Pogoriki get to the other side.

Based on the Chowder episode

Chowders babysitter (2009)

In the Dimmsdale part of cartoon city and in the W.I.T.C.H household, Pogoriki had just finished moving in with the girls and was walking in the kirchen to grab a glass of milk until he saw Irma's freshly baked apple pie, he walked up tot he pie and looked at it with glee.

"What's that Mrs. Pie? You want me to...eat you?!" He asked with a excited face "Okay but don't tell... Steve, he might get jealous" he pointed to a steak and grabbed the pie and was just about to eat it until a mysterious cowgirl walked in.

"Hold it right there partner!" the cowgirl said, Pogoriki turned around and screamed.

"AAHHH! FREAK!" He yelled as he threw the pie at the cowgirl's face, only to reveal it was Hay Lin.

"Ow! Riki! It's me!" she said as she wiped her face.

"Oh! Sorry" he said until he screamed again "AAHHH! FREAK!"

"Riki, it's me" Hay Lin said as she was getting annoyed by Riki's intentions.

"No! Other freak!" he yelled as she turned around to see Irma in an uglier cowgirl dress.

"Hey cut it out will ya?" She asked "Come on we're gonna be late to the square dancing corral Bloom and her friends invited us to!" Hay Lin and Irma proceeded to the door until PogoRiki stopped them.

"Ooo! Square dancing! Can I come?" he asked as he jumped up and down.

"No Riki, it's girls night only" Irma said.

"Aw man!" he said, he really wanted to go square dancing but couldn't because of the rules of girl's night only.

"And to make sure you don't get lonely" Irma said "We hired you babysitters to keep you company".

"But I don't needs no babysiita's!" Pogoriki said as he impersonated GIR.

"Oh you'll like these ones" Hay Lin said as she opened the door to reveal two giant fruits.

"Fruits? You two hired fruits to take care of me?" Pogoriki asked.

"Is he not here?" one of the fruits asked.

"He? Who's he?" Irma asked.

"Benson" the other fruit asked as they zipped open to reveal Mordecai and Rigby "He said we have to mow the entire park lawn!" Pogoriki's eyes suddenly widened with excitement.

"MORDECAI AND RIGBY ARE MY BABYSITTERS?!" He asked as he hopped around with excitement.

"Yep, have fun you three!" Irma said as the other W.I.T.C.H. Girls walked out the door, Mordecai and Rigby caught the bouncing cartoon character and set him down on the couch.

"Okay dude, what do you want to do first?" Rigby asked, Pogoriki took out a list from behind his pocket and showed the two.

"I have a full night ahead of us!" He said, the night began with the three making smoothies and pouring them over their heads and going "OOOOOHHHHH!" Then they dressed up in the girls clothes and impersonated them, after hours of endless fun and excitement the three went to do the next thing on the list.

"Okay the last thing is hide and seek!" Pogoriki said, the clock suddenly struck: BEDTIME. Mordecai and Rigby suddenly stopped the over-excited boy.

"Okay dude bed time" Mordecai said, Pogoriki stopped and frowned as dropped to the ground and moaned.

"Aw man! Just one more game!" he said.

"No dude, Irma said she would turn us into toads if we don't get you to bed once it's time for you to go to bed" Rigby said as he shuddered at the thought of being a toad.

"And she said she would also cook our legs!" Mordecai said, suddenly the two saw that Pogoriki was gone, the character ran across the house to find a good place to hide. He finally decided in the old witch's history weapon room and knocked over a test dummy that looked like him into the guillotine.

"Pogoriki! Where are you?" Mordecai asked as the two entered the weapon history room, the two saw him under the sharp guillotine and smirked at each other.

"Oh, where can Pogoriki be?" Rigby asked Mordecai and winked.

"We hope he's not under the guillotine!" Mordecai said as he leaned against the wall, unknown to him he had pressed a button that said:ACTIVATE GUILLOTINE. The two suddenly heard a large mechanical whirl and the guillotine did the dirty work, they gagged at the now decapitated body and rushed over to see their friend now-dead.

"Oh man! We're so dead!" Rigby said.

"Yeah! Irma's going to turn us into frogs and cook us for sure!" Mordecai replied "Okay! I'll find some tape while you call the hospital". Pogoriki walked out from behind the wall and tapped Rigby on the shoulder.

"Oh hey dude" Rigby said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're just trying to figure out how to-" Mordecai suddenly stopped and the two saw their friend and screamed their heads off, they backed away and pointed tot he dummy.

"But..Y-you... how... but! You're dead!" Rigby said "See? You're right there!" Pogoriki walked towards the dummy and picked it up and observed it.

"Well it does look like me" he said, he smelt the dummy "And it does smell like me" he then decided to lick the dummy "And it does taste like me, Who knew I was so delicious!" his eyes suddenly widened with fear "I'M DEAD?!" He walked towards Mordecai and Rigby while they back away.

"But I'm still here!" He said as he pointed to himself.

"That's because you haven't crossed over to the other side yet" Rigby said "But don't worry we know a way to get you there". Mordecai suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and pen from behind his back and handed it to Pogoriki.

"But first you have to sign this waver to specify we are not responsible for you're untimely death" Mordecai said.

Later...

Mordecai and Rigby were in the bathroom while Pogoriki stood up in a toliet.

"When our fish Louis died, we flushed him down the toilet so he could cross over to the other side" Mordecai said.

"Got it! Thanks for being great friends while I was alive guys" Pogoriki said as he prepared to flush.

"No problem man" Rigny said "Can you say hi to Louis for us?" Rigby started to sob and wipe away his tears.

"Sure!" Pogoriki said "Here we go!" he pressed down and started to twirl around until water started to flow out of the toliet.

"We may need a bigger toilet dudes" Mordecai said, they next tried Jimmy neutrons toilet, but got the same results as before, then they tried Invader Zim's toliet. But it only lead them to his base.

Later...

the entire city was soon flooded with water because Pogoriki, Mordecai and Rigby tried to use every toilet in every cartoon part of the city and none succeeded in getting Riki to the other side.

"Well dudes we used every toilet in the city and none lead me to the other side" Pogoriki said as he scratched his head, Rigby suddenly got an idea, a risky idea.

"I know a toilet we haven't used yet" Rigby said, Mordecai and Pogoriki looked at what he was pointing at and the results would end terribly for all they knew. He was pointing at Endives house, the two just gulped.

"Dude we can't go in there" Mordecai said as he turned to Rigby "Mrs. Endive will kill us!"

"Do you want to become a toad and get your legs boiled by Irma?" Rigby said, Mordecai knew Rigby had a point.

"Okay dude, let's do it" Mordecai said.

"Hmm...hmm...hmm...hmm...hmm" the three muffled in agreement.

Later...

sneaking in Endives house the three slipped past the large traps set out for rats or any other vermin and made into the bathroom, they saw the immense size of endives toilet.

"Dudes, that has to be the biggest toilet I've ever seen!" Pogoriki said as his gaze grew.

"Okay, time to get you to the other side" Rigby said as the three climbed the massive toilet, Pogoriki was the first to get to the top and was about to jump in until sudden stomping rattled the place.

"Oh no Endives coming!" Rigby panicked as the three jumped off the toilet and ran somewhere to hide, Endive entered the bathroom wearing a towel wrapped around her body.

"Panini! Have you seen my back scrubber?" Endive asked.

"No Mrs. Endive!" Panini replied, the large lady took off her towel and the three covered their eyes and tried not to scream, she started the bath water and climbed in.

"We have to get to that toilet!" Mordecai said.

"How? Endive is going to see us if we try to run over there!" Pogoriki said, Mordecai looked up at Endive with cucumbers on her eyes and eating fruit.

"She maybe busy right now" Mordecai said "Come on!" the three climbed up the bathtub railing and walked over to the bowl and try to creep past it, Endive suddenly reached for another fruit but instead she grabbed Mordecai and Rigby. The two screamed at the top of their lungs and Endive screamed also and dropped the two.

"RUN!" Rigby said, Endive jumped out of the tub, completely covered in bubbles (thank goodness) and went for the door, but it didn't budge.

"PANINI! I'M LOCKED IN THE BATHROOM WITH PESTS!" She yelled "CURSE THIS RE-ENACTMENT OF A CHOWDER EPISODE!" Pogoriki ran over to Mordecai and Rigby, the two woke up and started to shake.

"Wh...what happened?" Rigby asked.

"Endive dropped you guys and you probably died too" Pogoriki said.

"Oh no! Benson's totally going to kill our dead bodies!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, but since we're dead we don't have to work anymore!" Rigby said, Mordecai and Pogoriki just stared at him and back at each other. Pogoriki suddenly noticed the toilet.

"The toilet come on!" He said, a dark shadow suddenly cast over them and they turned to Endive holding a plunger.

"Stop right there! You pests!" She said, the three screamed and jumped over to the toilet "Oh no you don't!"

"Now dudes!" Rigby said as Mordecai flushed the toilet and the three jumped into the swirling water, Endive's hand suddenly went into the water and caught what she thought were the three.

"Ah ha! Got you!" She said as she opened her hand to reveal Invader Skoodge.

"Hey there!" he said, outside a fountain gurgled and Pogoriki, Mordecai and Rigby came out from the top, the three gasped for air and saw they were back in the Gravity falls part of the city.

"Huh, so this is what the other side looks like" Mordecai said.

"I thought it would look a little more fluffy" Pogoriki said, suddenly there was stomping and the three turned to see a very angry Endive.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed as they ran for their lives with Endive following them.

"Get back here you little pests!" Endive yelled, the three ran made a short cut through the Townsville part of the city and jumped over a very deep ditch, Endive however wasn't so lucky.

"Oh fudge bottoms!" She said as she fell into the ditch "I will get out of here! And when I do I will hunt you three down!"

"We lost her! Yes!" Rigby said as they came to the Dimmsdale part of the city and ran into the W.I.T.C.H. House, inside the girls were looking for Pogoriki.

"Don't worry we're here!" Mordecai said as the three crashed throught the door and fell on the floor.

"Hey guys! How did the babysitting job go?" Will asked.

"Was Pogoriki a good boy?" Hay Lin asked.

"He was awesome!" Rigby said, the girls laughed at the racoon's misfortune and saw a that Perch Perkins was reporting that toilets all over the city were clogged and were flooding the city. They suddenly turned their attention to the three.

"What happened when we we're gone?" Irma asked.

"I died because of the guillotine and Mordecai and Rigby tried to get me to the other side" Pogoriki said "But they died too when we used Endives toilet" the girls stared angrily at Mordecai and Rigby and back at Pogoriki.

"You are big trouble you three!" Irma said, Pogoriki groaned while Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the house.

"Well see you guys later" Rigby said.

"Yeah, don't want to turn into frogs!" Mordecai said and they ran out of the house.

"You were really going to turn them into frogs?" Will asked Irma.

"No, I just said that so they wouldn't do anything stupid" Irma said and the girls and Pogoriki laughed.

The end

(A/N: Sorry the story Is a little late, I had a busy week and if there is anything missing from this story, just let me know. Anyway back to suggesting for a special for Cartoon Character craziness, it has to be a funny and crazy adventure featuring G.A.M.P. From the game Xevious. So I am open to suggestions!)


	9. Chapter 9

Cartoon Character Craziness presents...

The date game

Synopsis: 4 girls are in love with Akihisa, but he can't choose who he wants to go out with! So he turns to Scott, Eddy, Zim, CatDog and Rocko. But each choice for help either ends with disaster or they don't help him at all, wish him luck folks!

Based on the idea from the mysterious reviewer and

special thanks to him or her.

I own nothing

It was a normal day in Cartoon city, all was calm except for the person freaking out in a house just across from Johnny test's, that person was Akihisa Yoshi. He was in trouble of who to go out with him for the weekend and he had his mind set on many different girls from Toon School, one was Valerie Gray while another was Sandy cheeks. But how could he date a squirrel?! He was just pacing back and forth in his living room while outside by his window, Sakaya Miki, Minami Shimada, Mizuki Himeji and Anatee Takaramono were watching their crush.

"He's so cute when he's pacing back and forth" Minami said as she sighed happily.

"And when he's nervous he's just so funny" Mizuki said.

"Stay away he's mine!" Sayaka said, as the girls began to fight each other and say that one of them will get Akihisa, the teen inside was worrying if anyone liked him at all.

"Snap out of it Akihisa!" he said to himself as he slapped his face "There's got to be someone who has a crush on you!" he turned his head to the window and saw the girls fighting each other, running over to the window he saw it was his friends. The teen began to snicker and turned his attention to the pictures on the mental that showed his best friends Zim, Rocko, CatDog, Scott and Eddy.

"That's it!" he said and he ran out of the house and ran towards the Galaxy Hills part of the city.

Later...

"Sup dude?" Scott asked as his friend walked into his papi's trailer, he saw Akihisa had a troubled look, he sat down and shook his head.

"I need your help" Akihisa said "Can you help me get a date for this weekend?" Scott just clapped his heads and chuckled slightly.

"Sure man" Scott said "But you'll owe me".

"Okay dude" Akihisa said as he pulled out his wallet "How much?"

"No money, just a date Kiariani" Scott said, Akihisa just looked at him and shrugged.

"Okay man" Akihisa said "but I'll help you get a date with Kiariani after a date with my date".

"no, help me get a date first, then I help you" Scott said, Akihisa suddenly folded his arms and shook his head,

"first my date, then yours" He said "But if you care about your date instead of my date, then I'm not going to help" Scott grabbed him and threw him out the door.

"And stay out!" Scott yelled as Akihisa fell to the ground and got back up to go get help from Eddy.

Later...

"That will be 25 cents" Eddy told Norbert and Dagget beaver as they were buying 'homemade' wallets that were really made out of sticks held together by peanut butter, the beavers walked away with their wallets while Akihisa walked up to the stand.

"Hey Akihisa what's new?" Eddy asked his troubled friend.

"It's nothing" Akihisa said "But I just can't get a date, so I came to you for help", Eddy just rubbed his chin and smiled.

"sure I'll help ya" Eddy said as he showed his palm "for a quarter that is".

"But I don't have a quarter" Akihisa answered, Eddy just looked at him and moaned.

"Then I can't help you" Eddy said "now shoo" Akihisa just shook his head and walked away.

Later...

Akihisa had decided to get help from none other than 'the most amazing invader in the universe!' Zim, after all Zim was going out with Gaz, so why shouldn't he ask for help from him.

"Hey Zim! You home?" he asked as he knocked on the front door, the gnomes on the lawn activated and began to shoot at him, the teen jumped and ran away.

Later...

"Spunky! Spunky! Where are you boy?" Rocko called out as he searched his house for his dog, he didn't notice Akihisa walk into his house.

"Hey Rocko" Akihisa said as he sat down, the wallaby saw his friend and smiled.

"Hi Akihisa" Rocko said as noticed his friend's troubled look "what's wrong?"

"I need you to help me to get a date" Akihisa said.

"Sure buddy" Rocko said "the best way to get a girlfriend is to..."

"ROCKO!" Ed bighead yelled as broke down Rocko's down, he was holding Spunky by the collar and he steaming mad "YOUR STUPID DOG WENT TO THE BATHROOM IN MY FRONT YARD!" he threw the dog down and walked towards Rocko with his hands clenched into fists, the wallaby just gulped and ran out of the house with Mr. bighead chasing after him.

"Okay time for plan D" Akihisa said as he walked out of the house.

Later...

"and that's why I came to you guys for help with my date problem" Akihisa said as finished telling his story to CatDog, Cat shook his head and Dog smiled and grabbed a dog bowl to eat out of.

"Well if I were you pal" Cat began "I should go with the girl you know the most, therefore you and that girl will be happy together", Akihisa shook his head and smiled.

"Okay then" Akihisa said, but Dog had a different idea.

"But I think you should go with the girl that's the prettiest" Dog said "I know you have been hanging out with that Jeera girl from Pupununu village a lot".

"Yeah because she keeps asking me favors for everything!" Akihisa yelled, the animal hybrid just backed away nervously and sat on the other end of the couch, Akihisa shook his head and sighed "Sorry guys I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just stressed out".

"It's no problem buddy" Dog said as he patted his back, Akihisa smiled and was about to go with either ones idea until the greaser dogs walked in with bats.

"Hey CatButt! Batter up!" Cliff said as lifted the bat, CatDog screamed and ran out of the house with the greasers following them.

"Get back here!" Screech yelled and waved to Akihisa, the dogs ran out of the house, leaving the teen alone.

"Hey whats new?" a voice said, he turned around to see Winslow holding a cup of coffee "Why the long face?"

"I just have a girl problem" Akihisa said "first I go to Scott for help, then Eddy, then Zim, then Rocko and now CatDog, but they left before I could go with one of their options".

"Word of advice kid" Winslow said as he sipped some coffee "Go with the girl that has the most spunk" the mouse gave a nod and walked out of the house, Akihisa just looked into space and suddenly snapped back into reality with a amazing idea.

"That's it!" he said as he ran to find his friends.

Later...

the girls were still fighting each other over the love Akihisa and Hideyoshi came over to witness the fight, all he did was watch the fight while laughing and eating popcorn.

"These girls know how to please" me said as he ate another handful of popcorn, Akihisa then walked into the fight and pulled the girls apart.

"Hey! Cut it out!" He said as soon as the girls were pulled apart, each one stared dreamily at him and stood up.

"Hi Akihisa!" they said all together.

"I have been thinking about something for awhile" Akihisa said, the girls and Hideyoshi looked at the boy and wondered about what he was going to say "You see, I've been thinking about to go out with, and I have made my decision!"

"Is it me!?" Anatee asked.

"Or is it me?!" Sayaka asked, Akihisa just shook his head and smiled.

"Nope! It's Hideyoshi!" he answered, the girls and Hideyoshi's jaws dropped at the mentioning of the name, Hideyoshi got up from his chair and walked over to the teen to slap him. "So what do you say?"

"I say..." Hideyoshi began "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" He slapped the boy and began to steam from the ears "I'm a guy you nimrod!" the teen walked away and groaned, the girls just stared angrily at the teen and pounded their fists together.

"You picked Hideyoshi?!" Mizuki yelled "Everyone knows he's a guy!"

"Get him!" Minami yelled, the girls ran over to him and began to beat him up, the teen pleaded for them to stop, all the while Scott, Eddy, Zim, Rocko and CatDog saw the unfortunate event and began to laugh, well Rocko and Dog didn't.

"Come on girls let's go hang out with Finn and Jake!" Anatee said as the girls walked away, Akihisa limpd over to his friends and sat down next to Scott.

"Guess you guys saw that huh?" he asked, the guys nodded and laughed some more.

"I just don't get girls!" Akihisa said.

"You will one day stink-human!" Zim said, Akihisa just smiled and laughed with the guys.

The end

(A/N: sorry about the long wait, I was just busy with some stuff over the week and I didn't have the time to do the story, but thank goodness I got this episode done! And I'm also sorry deleting Universe Mix-Up, I decided to turn it into the Cartoon Hero All-Star saga:Universe Mix-Up! And be sure to suggest a special for the Cartoon Character Craziness series, but remember it has to feature G.A.M.P. From the game Xevious!)


	10. Chapter 10

Cartoon Character Craziness presents:Give a guy advice.

Synopsis:Jack Spicer is also having girl problems, so he goes to the guys for help but that does no good, then he goes to G.A.M.P. And finally the girls, but when a new girl moves into cartoon city he falls head over heals for her! Can he admit his feelings or will he be beaten up?

Based on another episode idea from mysterious

Thank you again!

I own nothing.

It was a normal day in the Land of OOO part of cartoon city, many cartoon characters were either talking or getting exercise, however Jack Spicer was talking to Gunter about his little 'problem'.

"And that's why I think I should ask Sunset Shimmer out this weekend" He said "What do you think?"

"Wenk!" Gunter said as the penguin took a bite of his sandwich.

"But the thing is" Jack said "She hates me! How do I get a girl that hates me to go out on a date with me!?" the penguin just looked at him and waddle away "Thanks for the advice! Not!" he just got up from his seat and went to the only place he could get advice from.

Later...

"Pass it here filthy earth friends!" Invader Zim yelled as he and Nezu, Alejandro, Alois, Akihisa and Scott played a game of Irken Football "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jack walked up to the group with his up most confidence to ask them about how to take a girl out.

"Hey guys!" he said, the group turned around to greet their friend.

"Hey what up man?" Nezu asked.

"Not much" Jack said "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Alejandro asked.

"You guys know a lot about going out with girls right?" he asked.

"Oh ho, of course human stink" Zim said "The mighty Zim and his mistress Gaz do take it steady with all of man kinds destruction!" the guys looked at him with uneasy faces and Zim just blinked "I'M NORMAL!"

"Whatever man" Scott said as he turned to Jack "Why you ask?"

"It's just that...I really like Sunset Shimmer" Jack said "But she hates me! I don't know how to ask her out when she hates me!"

"Well you came to the right guys amigo!" Alejandro said "Me and my senorita Heather always go out when the night is nice and perfect".

"But I think he should ask her out on a weekend" Nezu said "That's how me and Kyoko met".

"Silence! Zim thinks he should ask her out with presents and the offering of a planet!" Zim said "That's how I won my little demon seed!"

"Really? He should give her flowers and and take her to a fancy restaurant" Alois said "Not offer her a planet! And how did you offer Gaz a planet in the first place Irken boy?!"

"SILENCE! ZIM KNOWS WHAT IS RIGHT!" Zim said, Jack was starting to get confused.

"Maybe he should keep asking her until she finally agrees" Scott said.

"No way man! He should annoy her until she agrees!" Akihisa said.

"Annoy her? Dude your in a serious case of the poo brains!" Alois said.

"Wait? So should I annoy her or keep asking her? Because your methods are getting really confusing!" Jack said.

"Just ask her!" Alejandro said.

"No force her! Force her!" Zim said as he jumped onto his back and began to fight him.

"Just ask her!"

"No force! Force! I am Zim!"

"Shut up!" Alois said as he tried to break up the fight, Jack just shook his head and groaned.

"Thanks for the ideas!" He shouted as he walked away.

"those other ideas were an accident!" Scott said.

"Man! He should really get a life!" Alejandro said.

"Agreed stink-beast!" Zim said as he grabbed a soda from his PAK and drank from it.

Later...

"Hello?" Jack spicer asked as he arrived on the planet Xevious, he had took a ship to get to the planet to ask the super computer about how to win a date.

"Whaaaat?" a large mechanical voice asked, Jack ran to a large arena to see the large computer G.A.M.P., he stared in amazement at the computer.

"Uh... I came to ask you something" Jack said.

"Okay what is it?" G.A.M.P. Asked.

"I want to know how to win a date" Jack said as he smiled.

"Seriously? Dude I'm a super computer" G.A.M.P said.

"Your point?" Jack asked.

"Hello? Super computer's don't know anything about love" G.A.M.P. Said "Why would you think I would anything about love?"

"Well since you are a super computer, I thought you knew something about love!" Jack said, G.A.M.P. Just looked down at him with what looked like a mechanical eye and zapped him "OW!" the teen ran back to his spaceship and quickly left.

"Crazy human" he said to himself.

Later...

"I got it!" Gaz said as she left the living room where she, Kyoko, Heather, Yuuko, Sayaka and Kiariani were playing a board game, the young girl opened the door to see a depressed Jack Spicer.

"Hey" he said.

"Good-bye" Gaz said as she tried to close the door but Jack kept opening it by pushing it back.

"No wait! I need you and your friends advice!" Jack said, Gaz suddenly felt surprised and opened the door for him to enter.

"Okay come in" Gaz said, Jack nodded and went inside "Dad! I'm letting a complete weirdo in the house! Is it okay?"

"Of course dear! Just as long you promise to make sure he doesn't steal anything!" Prof. Membrane replied from the basement lab.

"Thanks!" Gaz said as she led Jack into her living room "We have a guest" the girls turned up from the game to see Jack Spicer nervously waving.

"Hi ladies" he said.

"Hi Jack" Heather said as she walked over to her cousin "What brings you here?"

"I just came for some advice on getting a date" Jack said "First I tried your boyfriends but they kept arguing on what I should do and then I went to G.A.M.P. For help, but he didn't know anything on how to get a girl, so I came to you guys for help" the girls just stared at him and nodded.

"Okay what you should do is go up and reign doom on her until she goes out with you" Gaz said with a evil smile.

"Actually you should give her lots of food" Kyoko said "And make sure she never wastes it! Then she'll go out with you".

"How about you find a girl who's really smart" Yuuko said, she stood by her point while the other girls just disagreed.

"How will he find a girl who is really smart?" Gaz said.

"I don't think Sunset is really like a nerd" Jack said, the girls suddenly gasped and turned their heads at him with surprised faces.

"Sunset?! Sunset Shimmer?! Dude she hates you!" Kyoko said "Why would you want to go out on a date with her?!"

"I don't know" Jack said "She's just so neat and I really like her!"

"Uh...hello? She's the meanest student in cartoon school!" Gaz said "If I were you, I would really reign doom upon her head!" Jack just looked at her with a angered face and walked out the door while bumping into Dib.

"What's his problem?" Dib asked the girls as the teen walked out the door.

"It was nothing" Gaz said.

"Meanest girl in school? Ha! I'm a villain!" Jack said to himself "I'm also mean! Usually not all the time, but I'm still mean!" he just kept walking down the street and into a deep hole, he just walked out of the hole and came to the front door of his house in the Orchid bay city.

"How do I get Sunset to notice me?! How?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and sat down on his chair and scratched his chin "Maybe I should go with the guys advice, yeah that's it! Here I go!" the teen ran out of his house to find Sunset Shimmer.

Later...

"So he just walked out of the house with an angry look" Heather told Alejandro, the girls and guys had decided to hang out by the cartoon city fun park for the afternoon.

"You're telling us stink-beast" Zim said as he picked at his food "He came to us fro advice earlier".

"Hey look!" Kiariani said as she pointed to Jack Spicer walking up to Sunset Shimmer, she was sitting in a chair at a table next to the delushuus weenies stand.

"DELUSHUUS WEENIES!" A man running the stand yelled.

"Hey Sunset" Jack said.

"Oh hey Jack" she said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date" Jack said "Because I've been wanting to ask you for a lo-" He was cut off when Sunset began to laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Me?! Go out on a date with you!?" Sunset said as she continued to laugh "In your dreams! Wimp!" the girl got up from her chair and walked away, the teen sat down and began to wallowing in his own south pity.

"Oh man, poor guy" Scott said "She just pushed him off, just like that".

"I always knew she was a slughterer!" Zim said, the group just looked at him strangely.

"...Okay" Scott said, Jack just continued to sulk while drinking a soda.

"Hey there" A voice said, he looked up to see a girl that looked like his age wearing a black t-shirt and blue pants, the girl took a seat next to him and smiled "You know that was really kind for what you did to try and get a date".

"Uh...Thanks" Jack said as he held out his hand "Name's Jack Spicer".

"I'm Izumi Orimoto" she said as she shook his hand "I'm new to cartoon city".

"Oh that was your family that moved into the Tremerton part of the city?" Jack asked.

"Yep" Izumi replied "Sorry you couldn't get a date with that girl".

"It's okay" Jack said "I guess Gaz was right about Sunset being mean".

"Gaz? Who's Gaz?" Izumi asked.

"A friend of mine" Jack replied.

"Hey I know we just met" Izumi said "But I was wondering if you...would want to go out later?" Jack suddenly felt his heart lift up.

"Really? Go out? On a date?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Izumi said.

"YES!" Jack shouted, Izumi just smiled and giggled.

"Okay, I'll see you in the Amity park part of the city at 4:00" Izumi said and she walked away, Jack suddenly sprung up from his chair and danced around for a bit, he suddenly caught of the guys and smiled evilly.

"Why are you smiling at us like that?" Zim asked.

"No reason" he said "But it was really rude of you guys calling the girls ideas stupid earlier today" the girls suddenly gasped and turned to the boys with angered faces.

"You guys called our ideas stupid?!" Kiariani said as the girls leaned over the boys.

"No! We didn't! Honest!" Scott said, the girls suddenly caught the boys by their arms and dragged them away.

"Where are we going?" Zim asked.

"To the mall!" Gaz said "The one place where we can really reign doom on you guys!" the guys just moaned while Jack watched in triumph and laughed.

"Guess I better get ready for my date" he said as he looked at his watch.

The end

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait, I was busy with the cartoon hero all-star saga story and I had little time to do this story, but I did it just the way you dear reviewers have asked me! Be sure to ask for more cartoon re-enactments from SpongeBob, Invader Zim, Total Drama, Ed, Edd N Eddy and add your own ideas for an episode!)


	11. Chapter 11

Cartoon Character Craziness Season one presents: The amusement club

synopsis: Kyoko, Yui, Akaza, Chinatsu, Ayano and Chitose created the amusement club **Plus Ayano and Chitose** so they can help out around Cartoon City! However things go awry and the club tries to fix them, if they weren't the ones who caused it all in the first place!

In the Farmboro part of cartoon city, a clubhouse was next door from the problem solverz house and that clubhouse was the amusement club. Inside Kyoko, Yui, Akaza, Chinatsu, Ayano and Chitose were beginning their weekly meeting, although it was their first meeting and they were excited to start their club.

"All right!" Kyoko said as she pounded a mallet on metal pan to silence the talking group "Okay role call! Yui?"

"Here!" Yui said as she raised her hand.

"Chinatsu?"

"Here!" Chinatsu replied.

"Ayano?"

"Right here!" Ayano answered.

"Chitose?"

"Here!" Chitose said as she raised her thumb up.

"Okay, it seems as though Akaza isn't here today" Kyoko said "So we may as well-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Akaza yelled as she jumped up from her chair.

"Oh...okay" Kyoko said "I would like to announce the first meeting of the amusement club!" the club cheered with glee and Kyoko pounded the pan with the mallet again "okay! Okay! So since this is our first meeting I would like to say-" she was cut off when Alfe walked into the clubhouse.

"Uh...Dudes, can I borrow some ketchup?" he asked.

"We don't have any-" Chitose was cut off when he ran past her and raided the clubhouse fridge.

"Thanks!" he said as he searched through the mini-fridge but couldn't find any ketchup "Hey! You dudes don't have any ketchup! Oh well, see you later! I'm gonna ask Squidward if he has any! Later!" the large brown furred creature ran out of the clubhouse and the girls just stared at each other with strange faces.

"...Okay" Kyoko said "Anyway, the first order of business is to greet everyone in cartoon city and tell them about the amusement club!" the members cheered with excitement and quickly left the clubhouse, leaving Kyoko behind "Hey wait for me!" the teen ran out of the clubhouse and tried to catch up with her friends.

Later...

"Give it here monobrow!" Eddy said as he chased Ed as he ran around with his doughnut.

"Never!" Ed said "I found it! It's mine!" the tall middle school student just continued running around until he bumped into Yui, the two fell onto the ground and got back up.

"Hello there" Yui said as she held out her hand.

"Hello th-" Ed was cut off when Eddy came up from behind him and covered his mouth.

"You know the rules lumpy!" Eddy said "we don't greet anyone unless they have a quarter!" the other girls walked up to Eddy and shook their heads.

"None of us have a quarter" Kyoko said.

"Then shoo" Eddy said as he brushed his hand, the girls just stared ta him angrily and walked away.

"Eddy! That was rude!" Double D said "Greet them if they have a quarter? That's not how we met Johnny Bravo!"

"What?! He met us for free!" Eddy said as the two began arguing.

Later...

"Come on! Work you stupid thing!" Nezu said as he tried to start his lawnmower so he could mow his lawn, the girls walked up to his house and saw his dilemma, they knew they had a chance to help out.

"Excuse us good sir" Chitose said as she walked up to him "But we can mow your lawn for you for free".

"Really?" Nezu asked as he was now very interested in their offer "Thanks!" the teen walked inside his house while the girls began to start up the lawnmower, they only had one problem...Neither one of them knew how to operate a lawnmower, Chinatsu just scratched her head and pulled on the cord and it started.

"Okay here we go!" she said as she grabbed the handle "Now just to-" she was cut off when the lawnmower suddenly went crazy and was destroying everything in the yard, the other girls just watched as the lawnmower came to a stop and Chinatsu let go with shaky arms, Nezu came outside with drinks for the girls.

"Hey, I brought you guys some-" Nezu suddenly saw the damage of the yard and dropped the plate of drinks, the girls just smiled at him nervously as Nezu's face turned into a angered expression.

"Sorry Nezu" Kyoko said.

"GO AWAY!" He yelled as he pointed away, the girls just walked away and tried to help someone else.

Later...

Kyoko S. was walking down the street from the grocery store in the Marzipan City part of the city to her house in the Magix part of the city, it wasn't long before the amusement club saw her and decided she needed help, however Kyoko T. couldn't help but drool at the sight of the amount of food she was carrying.

"Hey Kyoko S.! Need any help with those groceries?" Yui asked.

"Yeah sure" Kyoko said "It's pretty hard when you have three bags and two arms" she walked over to the girls and handed Ayano and Akaza a bag and was about to hand Kyoko T. a bag until her wide face of hunger and drool startled her and she accidentally dropped the bag full of glass bottles of soda, they smashed open and Kyoko S. started to growl with anger.

"Uh...Sorry but we have to go!" Yui said as the girls ran away from the angered toon.

Later...

"Okay maybe our first three help choices didn't go so well" Ayano said as the girls walked to Alois's mansion in the Danville part of the city to trie and help him if he needed help at all "But Alois may need some help".

"Okay then let's go!" Chitose said as the girls walked up to his mansion's flower maze, the girls saw the immense pathways of many different choices of where to go to reach the front door of his mansion.

"Okay let's take this way" Ayano said as she led the group down the left side of the path, but that led to a dead end "Okay this way" she pointed to a right side and they ran into another dead end.

1 hour later...

"I can't take it anymore!" Akaza yelled as she gripped her hair in a crazed fashion.

"New plan, we run back to the lawn by running through the hedges" Ayano said, the amusement club nodded in agreement and ran through the hedge's to finally reach the front lawn.

"That was worst than expected" Yui said as she and the other girls panted for breath, Alois came outside with his keys for his shed, he suddenly saw the girls and the damage to the hedge's. His face suddenly boiled with anger and the girls decided to not stay around any longer.

"Time to go!" Chitose said as the girls ran away.

Later...

Sayaka was carrying a very expensive dress she just got from B.O.B.S and The Three Little German Pigs dress shop from the Far Far Away part of the city for her date with Akihiska later on tonight, but she was avoiding any mud puddles or GIR and his messy ice cream cone in case it ever got dirty, it wasn't long before the amusement club saw her and her need for help.

"Hey Sayaka! Need any help there?" Yui asked.

"Actually yes" Sayaka asked "can one of you hold this for me while I grab myself a soda from the conviently placed soda machine next to me?" the amusement club gave a nod and Ayano grabbed the dress from her and Sayaka walked to the machine next to her. Kyoko suddenly saw a mud puddle and couldn't help by fighting the urge to jump into, she took a deep breath and jumped into the puddle as hard as she could, she didn't realize the damage she had done to the dress.

"Kyoko!" the amusement club shouted, she turned around to see the dress completely covered in mud.

"Okay guys, can I see my..." She suddenly saw the muddy dress "...Dress" the amusement club tried to smile with innocence but it was hard to smile with the now-angered girl.

"Sorry Sayaka" Kyoko said as she shrugged her arms.

"Sorry will not cut it this time" Sayaka said as she grabbed some swords from her back (where do cartoon characters get these?) and started to throw them at the amusement club while they ran away.

Later...

"AND THAT IS WHY YOU BIG EDIOT IS NOT WHY YOU SHOULD PUT SOAP IN A SQUIRRELS MOUTH!" Ren yelled as Stimpy with rage after a squirrel incident that somehow involved soap "NO MATTER HOW MUCH THOSE EDIOTS RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT DARE YOU TO!"

"Yes Ren" Stimpy said as he rubbed the back of neck, Akaza was walking around to find someone to say hi to while the rest of the club looked for someone else to help, she suddenly saw the screaming chihuahua with the embarrassed and upset tabby cat.

"Hi there" she said nervously as she walked to Ren and Stimpy, Ren turned around to show a face with red veins sprouting from the forehead and blue cheeks that was steaming with powerful anger.

"GO AWAY YOU EDIOTS!" He yelled, Akaza suddenly screamed and ran away.

Later...

"It's open!" Jack Spicer yelled as the amusement club knocked at his secret lab door, the girls entered the lab with very amazed faces.

"Hi there" Ayano said with a friendly smile, Jack turned around to see the girls and gave a annoyed sigh.

"And you all are?" he asked.

"We're the amusement club" Ayano said "we all just moved into the city a few weeks ago and we formed our club to help people".

"What are these?" Chinatsu asked as she touched a large robot.

"Hey don't touch!" Jack said, but it was too late, the robot fell over onto another robot and that robot fell onto another robot and the same thing happened with the other robots until every robot in the lab was destroyed.

"Sorry" Chinatsu said, Jack just gave a sour face and pushed out the door before slamming it right in their faces, he turned around to see the damage and grabbed his screwdriver to start rebuilding them.

"Better tell Izumi that she may have to help" Jack said.

Later...

Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega were working on the dark hedgehog's motorcycle for the annual Cartoon City race rally, the amusement club suddenly saw the two and walked over to them with a tool kit they somehow managed to find.

"Hi there!" Yui said as she walked up to the two.

"Greetings" Omega said as he turned to see them, Shadow just turned around and gave a moan.

"Go away" Shadow said.

"I don't think that will be possible when we're around" Kyoko said "allow us to introduce ourselves, we're the amusement club and we are here to help you guys" Shadow scratched his chin and smiled.

"I guess it wouldn't be so bad to have a little help to fix the motorcycle" Shadow said as he backed up a little so that Ayano and Chinatsu kneeled down to the motorcycle to see a chain lose.

"Simple, all we have to do is fix the chain" Ayano said, she tugged at it to get it lose and it fell apart completely, Shadow just stared open mouth at the destroyed motorcycle and started to growl.

"It was an accident!" Ayano said "honest!" Shadow grabbed the seven chaos emeralds from behind his back and transformed into super-Shadow.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" He yelled as he threw chaos spears at the girls, the amusement club jumped out with fear and ran away from the angered ultimate life form.

Later...

"They destroyed my lawn!" Nezu said.

"They ruined my dress!" Sayaka said as she held up her dirty dress.

"They ruined my maze!" Alois said, the people that the amusement interfered with were discussing about the club's destruction.

"They didn't have any ketchup!" Alfe said as he held up a ketchup bottle he found in Squidward's fridge, the amusement club was walking by when they suddenly heard the group angrily talking about them.

"Guys listen!" Ayano said as they hid behind some trash cans to see the group.

"So it's agreed" Shadow said "They're annoying" the group nodded with angered expressions and the amusement club walked away with upset looks on their faces.

"Did we really ruin the things they were doing?" Kyoko asked.

"I had no idea that they would fell that way" Yui said as she shook her head, everyone was shooken by the groups thoughts but Ayano was shooken the most, she had not realized that they were the problem for the other characters.

"Guys new idea" Ayano said as she walked in front of the club "we need to help them".

"Are you crazy?" Chinatsu asked "they don't want us to bug them again!"

"Yeah but we need to help them" Ayano said "this time the right way".

"Right way?" Chitose asked.

Later...

"Almost done with the motorcycle Shadow" Ayano said as she assembled the motorcycle with care, the dark hedgehog was impressed with human girl and her technique on the vehicle.

"Remember to place the handle bars back in the rightful place" Shadow said, Ayano gave a nod and turned around to see Chitose and Chinatsu helping Kyoko T. with her groceries while Yui cleaned Sayaka's dress and Akaza payed the Ed's a quarter while talking to Ren.

"This is perfect" Ayano said to herself as the amusement club fixed up their mess, it was going to be long day, especially with Jack Spicer's robots and Alois's garden

The End

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait, with the school year back in place I was piled up, but now I'm back in place and I'll write more episodes for you guys soon!)


	12. Chapter 12

Cartoon Character Craziness Presents

The Ban Queen

Synopsis: Regina believes that she can ban anything she wants but the characters think otherwise, then things go awry after Tping her house and getting her dad angry, but when Regina bans both Jakes love of robots and his sorrow of losing his best friend 60 years ago and Gaz's gameslave privelages, she doesn't know the terror she got.

Based on the idea from Mysterious

I own nothing but Jake Smith

(hope you like the ending I added)

"What a wonderful day" Regina said to herself as she walked down the street "for banning stuff I don't like" the teenage girl smiled as she entered the land of OOO part of the city, the girl had already banned Eggman's robot army and Invader Tak's sword collection earlier. In the caverns next to her, Marceline was getting ready to play her music for the big Cartoon City concert contest.

"Time to rock!" she said to herself as she played her bass to the them of "Open your heart"

"Thunder, rain and lighting! Danger water rising!" She sang as she played her bass, Regina suddenly heard the song and entered the cave and saw the vampire playing the bass and began to listen.

"Steel clouds floating in the air! People run for shelter! What's going to happen to us?" Regina began to cover her ears at the sound of the loud music and ran up to Marceline, the vampire queen noticed the teenage girl and ended playing her instrument.

"Hey what's up?" Marceline asked.

"Well I was just walking by your caverns when I suddenly heard you playing that horrible music" Regina said with a frown and she crossed her arms "so I decided to ban your music" Marceline suddenly made a sour face and transformed into a giant mutant octopus, Regina suddenly jumped up with fright and ran away from Marceline.

"That will teach you for banning my music!" Marceline yelled.

Later...

"Eddy! We have customers!" Ed shouted as he and Edd operated their new stand called "pet the hedgehog" Eddy was busy grooming Silver the hedgehog with his comb that his big brother gave him.

"Be there in a second!" Eddy shouted as brushed the white hedgehog.

"Again, why am I doing this?" Silver asked.

"It's for the scam" Eddy said "and once we all earn enough cash, you will be rewarded with jawbreakers also!" Silver just sighed and nodded his head while Eddy grabbed him and brought him to the front of the stand, Venus Mcflytrap and Snap laughed at the hedgehog because of the hair bow on his head and makeup on his face.

"Why the hair bow Ol' Silv'?!" Snap said as he laughed on the ground, Regina suddenly walked by and saw the poor hedgehog suffering while the Eds were charging the other two characters quarters, Regina walked up to the stand with a angered face and slammed down on the stand.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch the stand!" Eddy said as brushed her hand away "it took me hours to come up with the idea while sockhead here got the supplies!" Regina just stuck her tounge out.

"Didn't you know this hedgehog here is a hero?" Regina asked as she pointed to Silver "and your charging quarters for his misfortune?"

"With bells on our toes miss Regina!" Ed said.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I'm banning your stand and banning you guys from getting quarters!" Eddy growled at her and nearly lunged at her if it weren't for Venus and Edd grabbing him, Silver jumped up, took of the bow tie and rubbed the makeup off his face before running away from the stand.

"You little brat!" Eddy said as he tried to break free, Regina smiled and walked away "nobody tells me that I can't get quarters and get away with it! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Eddy crossed his arms and plotted his revenge.

Later...

Scourge the hedgehog and Sunset Shimmer were walking down the street in the Station Square part of the while wearing their leather jackets that said BORN TO FIGHT and HOT STUFF.

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Sunset said as she took off her jacket and showed Invader Skoodge, the irken gave a thumbs up and walked off, Regina was walking past him and suddenly saw the two wearing their jackets and walked up to them, Scourge turned around to see her and smiled.

"Well hello hottie!" Scourge said, Regina however scold at him and turned her attention to Sunset.

"What's with the jakcets?" Regina asked.

"They're mine and Scourges style" Sunset said as she took off her jacket again and showed her, Regina just pushed the jacket away and stuck her tounge out at her "hey that's rude!"

"Not as rude when I just banned your jackets!" Regina said, Scourge turned her around and held up his fist to her face.

"Get out of here!" Scourge said, Regina nodded and ran away from the two "what a snot" Susnet nodded and crossed her arms.

Later...

"Hey guys look!" Yui said as she pointed to Regina as she struggled to carry her heavy bag "come on let's help her out!" the other members of the amusement club nodded and ran over to Regina.

"Hi there!" Akaza said as she shook Regina's hand "we're the amusement club! We saw you carrying your heavy bag and we decided to help you!" Regina smiled and handed them the bag.

"Thanks" Regina said "that thing was slowing me down, this way!" she pointed to the Rouge the bat pawn shop, the amusement club nodded and follow the girl but they had one small problem...Whatever was in the bag was really heavy! Almost as heavy as Pig!

"Jeez! What's in this bag?" Chinatsu asked Regina.

"My diamond collection" Regina replied "I come from a very wealthy fami-" Kyoko suddenly sneezed, frightening the amusement club and the bag fell down a drain "ly..." Regina's face became very angry and she scowled at the girls.

"Sorry" Kyoko said as she shrugged.

"Sorry won't cut it!" Regina said "you're club is banned!" the amusement club suddenly gasped and Regina walked away.

"We're doomed!" Yui said before she ran around in circles while screaming.

Later...

Jake Smith was building another one of his robots for the J-Series, usually the other robots of the series would turn against him or blow up, but this one would really show everyone what it could do, Regina walked up from behind the Rhapsodian and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked, Jake turned around to see the girl and gave a look of mild anger.

"If you must know" Jake began "I am building another J-Series robot, this one will be able to blow stuff that is no longer useful to people" Regina suddenly got very interested in this and decided to stay and watch.

"What can it blow up?" she asked, Jake turned his eyes to the robot and back to her and gave a wicked smile.

"Annoying pest like you!" Jake said as he grabbed the remote from his pocket and pressed down on the button, the robot whirled to life and pointed it's missle launcher at Regina, the girl jumped up with fear and ran away from the robot as it chased her while Jake laughed his head off until the robot finally caught up to her and fired.

"OW!" She screamed as the missle reduced her to ashe's, the girl was able to turn back to herself and walked over to the now-snickering alien "your'e banned from making robots!" she pointed her finger up to his eyeball and poked it, Jake just moved her finger and the eyeball sprung back out.

"Sorry but I don't listen to human brats like you!" Jake said as he turned around "besides I'm still trying to recover from the loss of my...Best friend Nierra" his eyes filled with tears and he tried to cover them up, Regina however just ignored the tears and rolled her eyes.

"You're banned from mourning the loss of your friend also!" Regina said as she walked away, Jake suddenly jerked up and turned around to see the teenage girl walking away, his face had turned from a look of sadness to a look of anger.

"A.S.H.T.O.N.!" Jake called out, a small silver robot similar to a SIR unit jumped out of a pile of scrap metal and slauted his master.

"Yes my master!" the robot said.

"Prepare the Jack runner!" Jake said as he turned around "we are going to visit someone tonight!"

"Yay!" A.S.H.T.O.N exclaimed, Regina was about to walk onto the other side of the sidewalk until she noticed Gaz playing her Game Slave 2, the teenage girl smiled and decided to ban one more thing for the day.

"You're banned from your Game Slave" she said to Gaz, the little girls face jerked up to see the teenage girl laughing her head off, Gaz's face suddenly twinged and turn into a look of anger.

"let it be known from this day until the end of this day, that I will rain doom upon your Game Slave banning heart Regina!" Gaz said as he eyes flickered.

Later...

"Did you guys bring the stuff" Marceline asked the Eds, the amusement club, Scourge, Sunset, Eggman and Invader Tak as they walked up to Regina's mansion.

"It's right here!" Eddy said as he took a briefcase from his back and opened it to reveal toliet paper, the characters faces gleamed with wickedness and they each grabbed a roll, Eggman and Scourge threw theirs over the front windows while the Eds threw their rolls onto the trees, Marceline floated up and threw some toliet paper over the roof.

"That will teach her not to ban stuff!" Marceline said as she floated down to the ground alongside the others to see the entire place covered in toliet paper, the door knob suddnely twisted and King Selfish came out to see his mansion covered in toliet paper and saw the characters standing in the middle of the lawn laughing their heads off, it wasn't long before Edd noticed the king and ran away screaming.

"What's his problem?" Eddy asked as he looked back to see Edd and turned around to see King Selfish with a very angry face "RUN!" the others suddenly noticed the king and screamed before running away.

"Who was that scary guy Eddy?!" Ed shouted as he ran.

"Don't know but don't care!" Eddy said as he ran alongside Marceline, King Selfish began to shout at the characters while throwing rocks at them.

"And stay off my property!" he said as he went inside "crazy neighbors, even crazier than that Zim kid".

Upstairs...

"Can't wait to ban stuff tomorrow" Regina said to herself while brushing her hair "showed those characters who's the boss today!" the windows were closed with lock latched straight on it and she looked out the window to notice the rain, suddenly the lighting flashed and the figures of what looked like Jake and Gaz appeared and disappeared in an instant, Regina rubbed her eyes and looked to see no one outside that was 5 stories up in the air!

"Goodnight Regina!" King Selfish said as he walked by her door.

"Goodnight daddy" Regina said as she walked to her bed and layed down before looking at the window one last time.

Later...

Regina's eyes suddenly snapped open to see light flooding her eyes, she covered them and suddenly the sound of a saw came on and she looked to see Jake Smith holding a saw while Gaz held a bat in her hands, Regina tried to scream but her mouth was covered with rope.

"This what happens when you ban stuff people love" Jake said as he walked towards her, Regina's eyes grew wide with fear as the Rhapsodian held up the saw and she waited for herself to get cut in half, but instead Jake cut the rope and she fell to the ground, Gaz walked towards her and she raised up the bat.

"Now either tell people they can do what they love again or will destroy you!" Gaz said, Regina began to remove the rope from her mouth and cried with fear.

"Okay! Everyone isn't banned from their stuff anymore!" she shouted before crying some more, suddenly the lights came off and she looked up to see that Gaz and Jake had disappeared, she got up and ran out the door to see that it was daytime "I have to de-ban their stuff" the teenage girl ran to the midddle of the city to see everyone that had their stuff banned and she walked up them.

"Hello little beast" Eggman said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Scourge asked, Regina rubbed the back of her neck and shyly smiled.

"I just want to tell you guys that I'm sorry" Regina said "you guys can have the stuff that was banned back" the group suddenly smiled and cheered while she shook her head.

"Thank you Regina!" Ed said as jumped up and down before hugging her.

The End

(A/N:Hey loyal fans! Guess what? I have created a new thing called ask the cartoon characters! It's where you leave question in the review box and we pick out a handful of them to ask different characters! Be sure to review!)


	13. Chapter 13

Cartoon Character Craziness presents…

A drive too far.

Synopsis: Sayaka wants to go to the MakoPi concert in the Station Square part of the city but she ends up picking up her friends and driving them to places! Will she make it to the concert in time?

"Only two more hours until the concert!" Sayaka said as she grabbed the keys to her car, she had been waiting all week for the MakoPi concert that had finally arrived in the Station Square part of the city, she knew nothing would stop her from seeing her favorite band, she had reached the car when suddenly her cellphone rang in her pocket "hello?" she asked as she answered it.

"Hey Sayaka! I need to ask you a favor!" It was he friend Alois and he sounded like he was somehow troubled.

"Sure what is it?" Sayaka asked.

"Thanks! I was wondering if you could drop me off at Yuuko's house!" Alois said, Sayaka looked at the clock at her car and saw that it was 6:30, the concert wouldn't start for another two and a half hours.

"Yeah sure" she said.

"Great! I'm right next to your car anyway" Alois said, she looked at the window next to her and saw Alois's face on the window, she gave a yelp and Alois entered the car "to Yuuko's!" he pointed his hand towards the front window of the car and the went off, after a few minutes though, Alois became bored and began to tap on the window and that began to anger Sayaka.

"Please stop that" she said.

"Okee Dokey!" Alois said and he began to look over Sayaka's shoulder and breathed heavily.

"And stop that!" she said, Alois nodded and sat back in his seat.

"Got any plans for tonight?" Alois asked, Sayaka looked back at him and made a sour face "what? I'm not asking you out on date yet! I just wanna know where you're going tonight!"

"If it makes you feel smarter, then I will have you know that I am going to the MakoPi concert tonight" Sayaka said.

"Really? Cool! Can I come?!" Alois asked, Sayaka suddenly realized that Alois would create a disaster if he came with her, if he did anything stupid then the security AKA E-123 Omega and Patrick would kick them out.

"No!" she said "because if you came then you would do something stupid" Alois just groaned and the car came to a stop "we're here".

"Thanks" Alois said as he exited the car, Sayaka looked at them and saw it was only 3:45, she still had some time! Suddenly Alejandro ran into her car by accident, the teen got out of her car and saw him lying on the ground.

"Are you okay Alejandro?" she asked.

"Just trying to get away from the amusement club" he said "they've been trying to help me all day!" suddenly the amusement club ran up to them.

"Hi Alejandro!" Kyoko said as she helped him up "need some more help?"

"No!" he said "get me away from them!" he rushed into Sayaka's car, Sayaka got in also and began to drive away until Akaza grabbed Invader Zim's grappling hook from his pocket and grabbed the rest of the amusement club and their wild ride began.

"They're on our tail!" Alejandro said as the amusement club swung back and forth from the grappling hook on the back of the car, the car swirled around the road until Chitose opened a window and everyone sat down on a seat next to Alejandro with what seemed like an impossible way to crowd themselves on a seat.

"Hi Alejandro!" the amusement club said together, Alejandro gulped with a nervous look on his face while Sayaka groaned and saw that the time was 7:15!

"Oh no!" she said to herself "the concert! I'll be late if anything else happens!" she turned her head to see the amusement club trying to help Alejandro.

"Please just let us help you Alejandro!" Yui said as she reached her hand out to him but he slapped it away.

"No! last time you guys helped me was when you guys turned me into a living steak and I nearly got eaten by Clawdeen!" he said "so leave me alone!" but the amusement club wouldn't take no for an answer and began to ask him more and more times to try and help him, Sayaka started to get very furious and slammed down on the car brakes and turned around to the others in the back seat of the car, her face was swarming with fury and she looked like she was about to burst with anger.

"GET OUT OF MY CAR NOW!" She yelled in a demonic sounding voice, everyone nervously nodded and quickly left and the amusement club began to chase Alejandro through the streets of cartoon city, Sayaka looked at the clock of the car and saw it was already 7:30! The concert was beginning and it would end if she had any more distractions! She slammed down on the pedal and began to drive.

"I can make good time if only I-" she was cut off by the sound of gum clicking in someone's mouth, she turned around to see Anatee sitting in the back seat with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi Sayaka!" she said as she waved to her friend, Sayaka tried hard to smile but it was hard to do it when you were going to be late for something very important.

"Hi Anatee" she said "why are you in my back seat?"

"Well, I saw the door to your car was open and I remembered that was suppose to be at Akihisa's house tonight and so I thought I could get a ride for you!" Anatee said with her biggest smile, Sayaka looked at her and slammed down on the gas pedal and began to drive to Akihisa's house, Anatee began to see that Sayaka was very grumpy and wondered why she was "are you okay Sayaka?"

"Fine" Sayaka said "I'm just going to the MakoPi concert that's all".

"Well you better hurry" Anatee said "because it's over in 75 minutes" she pointed to the clock to reveal it was 7:50! The concert was going to end soon, Sayaka pressed hard on the pedal and the car ride ended soon with the car standing on the lawn of Akihisa's house.

"See you tomorrow!" Sayaka said as she pushed Anatee out of the car and drove away, leaving a very confused Anatee.

"O…..Kay" she said before she walked up to Akihisa's house, Sayaka knew she wasn't going to make it if anyone else distracted her! Her face was concentrated on the road and she drove as fast as she could while knocking a few Rabbids off the road and sent them flying.

"I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it!" she said with excitement.

"Hello hottie" a rough voice said, Sayaka turned around to see Scourge sitting in the seat next to her "what's new?"

"Get out of my car!" Sayaka said "you little rat!" she grabbed the hedgehog by the coat and began to shake him "DOESN'T ANYONE IN THE CITY UNDERSTAND THAT I'M LATE FOR A CONCERT THAT IS FEATURING MY FAVORITE BAND TONIGHT?! DO THEY?!"

"Relax" Scourge said "I was wondering if you could drive me to Anatee's house! What is it with women and their boy bands?" Sayaka groaned and drove the way to Anatee's house, Scourge looked at the girl with a nervous face but he decided to have a little fun "wanna-"

"No!" she said, she knew he was going to ask her out on a date but her answer was clear to Scourge, the two soon arrived at Anatee's house and dropped Scourge off, the green hedgehog gave a way and went inside to find Anatee, having no idea that she was somewhere else right now, Sayaka drove away and went down the highway and hoped that it was the quickest route to the concert.

"Almost there" she said to herself as she saw the rec-center that the MakoPi band was playing, she had finally reached her destination and parked her car that was the nearest spot to the rec-center "MakoPi here I come!" she was about to enter when cartoon characters of all kinds exited the arena, this confused Sayaka, had something gone wrong? Rigby, Clawdeen and Almighty Tallest Purple came out with MakoPi T-Shirts on and MakoPi hats "hey guys! What happened to the concert?" she asked her friends.

"It's over" Rigby said "it ended 10 minutes ago" Sayaka's mouth dropped to the ground.

"You should've been here ghoulfriend" Clawdeen said "there was fireworks, cotton candy and everything!"

"They even had snacks!" Purple said as he grabbed a mountain of snacks from his pocket "lots and lots of snacks!" Sayaka fainted in front of them and began to have a break-down.

"It's not fair! It's not fair!" she screamed as she beat down on the ground.

"Relax" Clawdeen said "we taped the whole thing for you if you didn't come!" Sayaka's face brightened up and Clawdeen handed her the tape, she looked at the tape and awe and hugged the werewolf.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Sayaka said as she let go and ran to her car, started it up and drove away with the tape "I can't wait to see this!"

The End

(A/N:Sorry about the long wait, I was grounded from my laptop but now I'm back!)


	14. Chapter 14

Invaderteen 14 presents….

Cartoon Character Craziness: Robotic crush.

Synopsis: Bass (megaman series) wants to go on a date with XJ-9/Jenny but he's too nervous to ask her so he goes to his robotic friends Metal Sonic, GIR, BMO, Robecca Steam, E-123 Omega and StarScream to get some advice but Robecca is the only who has the advice he needs! Will Bass take her seriously or will he fail?

Based on my original idea (2013)

"Okay, just go up to her and ask her" Bass told himself as he walked to Jenny Wakeman/the XJ-9 at a table across the cafeteria in Toon School, the teenage robot master had been wanting to ask the girl robot to go out on a date with him but he had been really nervous "just go up to her and ask her out" he was repeating the same phrase to himself over and over to try and make himself more confident, he had finally reached the table where Jenny, Gumball Watterson and Invader Skoodge sat "hey Jenny" the teenage robot girl turned around to see a nervous Bass.

"Hey Bass" she replied "what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing" he said "I was wondering…if you would…Like…" suddenly Dudley Puppy and Sheen Estevez came screaming towards the cafeteria, the two were being chased by Mecha Sonic, Jenny suddenly flew towards the robotic hedgehog and grabbed him by the back of the neck.

"Hey! What's the deal with you chasing those guys?" she asked.

"They stole my soda" Mecha Sonic replied, Jenny looked at Dudley and Sheen looking innocent and signaling as if to say they didn't do it "they should be arrested and sent to the great and powerful Eggman!" Jenny knew the robot was lying and sent him flying to the principal's office, she brushed her hands off and turned back to Bass.

"So what was it you were wanting to say to me Bass?" she asked.

"Never mind" he said before turning away "I'll tell you later" Jenny waved him good-bye and went back to her table, Bass exited the cafeteria and walked down the hall of Toon School while thinking to himself, he remembered the time he and Jenny first met.

1 Year ago….

A large explosion mashed different universes together just like it said in the news and millions of people started to worry if it was the end of the world, but that didn't matter to Bass! He was right now fighting his master again to prove his goal of becoming the world's strongest robot master.

"You will never win Bass!" Dr. Wily yelled from the Wily bot 8 as the robot master jumped up to avoid the machines blast, he grabbed a hold of the back of the machine and was about to give it a hard hit until a sudden forced kicked the machine into the air.

"Hey what's the big deal?!" Bass yelled at the mysterious dark person responsible for ruining his chances of proving to his master how powerful he is "do you know what you just cost me?!"

"Sorry" a gentle girl's voice said from the black figure, the figure walked up to him to reveal a blue and white robot girl that looked like his age, she also had blue pigtails on the sides of her head "just trying to help a fellow robot that's all" Bass didn't say anything, his eyes were lost in her eyes and he felt his metal heart melt "I'm Jenny by the way, but you can also call me XJ-9".

"I-I'm Bass" he replied as he held out his hand, she shook it with ease and smiled "what are you doing here?"

"I noticed that a lot of different cartoon shows and games were mixed up together and I decided to investigate until I saw you battling that giant machine" Jenny said "and here I am!" Bass smiled gently while Jenny smiled back until a monitor came from behind her head.

"XJ-9! Come back home immediately! It is time for your training!" a middle aged woman's voice said on the monitor.

"Yes mom!" Jenny said and the monitor retracted back into her head "sorry but I have to go Bass".

"That's okay Jen" Bass said, Jenny's pigtails turned into spiraling rockets and she flew off, Bass smiled dreamily at her flying off, he knew he was in love.

Back to present…

"If only I would ask her out back then!" he said to himself as he entered detention (he launched missiles at MegaMan and Espio the chameleon) the teenage robot walked to his desk and saw Metal Sonic next to his desk "hey Metal".

"Greetings Robotic life form Bass" Metal Sonic replied, Bass always hated Metal calling him Robotic life form, the robotic hedgehog noticed his friend was troubled "you seem in trouble somehow, may I ask what is wrong?"

"It just a crush I have" Bass said, Metal Sonic knew what he was talking about.

"It is the XJ-9 isn't it?" Metal Sonic asked.

"And we have a winner!" Bass joked "got any advice for me?"

"What do you mean I have advice for you?" Metal Sonic said "I was built to try and kill Sonic but I haven't even gotten close to killing my imposter!" Bass cupped his face in his hands and groaned, he was going to need a lot of help from his robotic friends.

Later…

After school and his detention, Bass walked to E-123 Omega's house in the station square part of Cartoon City, he knew Omega was dating Robecca Steam for the past three weeks so he could get advice from the ultimate E-Series robot! He walked up to the front door of the house and knocked on it.

"Omega? You home?" he asked, there was a sudden sound of the lock that kept the door locked and it opened to reveal Omega with a mustache on "what's with the mustache?"

"A little experiment I was trying" Omega said before he blasted the mustache off and he noticed Bass's matter was in depression "my sensors indicate that you are in a state of depression issues, what is the matter?"

"I just have trouble telling this girl that I…Really like and I have trouble telling her that" Bass said "do you have any idea on how t get her to notice me?" Omega's eyes beeped and glowed for a minute and he came up with a solution.

"The answer is simple" Omega began "show her how mighty a robot master you are and she will notice you" Bass scratched his chin and began to think what Omega meant.

"How will I get her to see how powerful a robot master I am if I have no one to fight?"

"That is your problem" Omega said "not mine" the ultimate E-Series robot closed his door and left Bass on the front step.

"Time for plan B" Bass said before he walked away.

Later…

"I WANNA PLAY WITH THAT PIGGY!" GIR screamed at the top of his robot lungs, BMO had come to visit the dysfunctional SIR unite for a game of Piggies while Zim and Gaz went on a date, BMO brought his own piggy and GIR wanted it badly "GIVE ME PIGGY BMONKEY!"

"My name is not BMonkey GIR!" BMO said as he continued to play with his piggy, Bass suddenly opened the door and saw the two robots.

"Hey guys" Bass said to his friends, BMO and GIR turned around to see their robot master friend and rushed to him to hug him.

"HIYA ROBOT MAN!" GIR shouted with joy "why you at masters house?! Why?! Why?! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!"

"I need some advice" Bass said.

"Sure Bass" BMO said "what's up?"

"I have a crush on this girl and I really want to ask her out" Bass said "but I'm too nervous to ask her, got any advice?"

"YEP!" GIR said "first you should offer her a pile of weenies, then you should call her a monkey woman and then she will fall in love with you and then you two will get married and have hundreds of squirrel babies and then rust old together and blow up your components! The end!" Bass and BMO had no idea on what the broken robot said or what he meant.

"Got any ideas BMO?" Bass asked.

"Sure" BMO said "just call her and ask her out! Jake taught me that and that worked for me to ask SHEMO out! Do you know this girls phone number?" Bass suddenly realized that he had no idea what Jenny's phone number was at all and he suddenly face palmed his head "what is wrong Bass?"

"Nothing, nothing" Bass said "thanks for the advice BMO" the robot master flew out of the house and went to search for StarScream.

"He in love!" GIR squealed.

Later…

"Who dares challenge the mighty StarScream?" StarScream yelled throughout the planet Xevious, he had gotten a job working for G.A.M.P. to protect his "Corn supply" (which he didn't have, G.A.M.P. just wanted him to leave him alone) and was doing his best to keep his job, Bass suddenly landed on the planet's surface and walked up to his friend "hello Bass, why are you here?"

"I need some advice" Bass said.

"What kind of advice?" StarScream asked in a suspicious voice.

"Date advice" Bass suddenly.

"Is it the XJ-9?" StarScream asked.

"How does everyone know my crush on Jenny?!" Bass yelled "I mean…Yes, I've been trying to get her to notice me but no luck, any advice you have?"

"What do you mean that I, the mighty StarScream! Has any advice?" he asked "I'm a decepticon! We love nothing!" Bass groaned and flew off the planet "honestly! Me! Love anything! Ha!"

"StarScream! Get back to work!" G.A.M.P. yelled and startled him.

"Yes sir!" StarScream replied and went back to work.

Later…

"I'll never get XJ-9 to notice me!" Bass said as he walked down the street, he had no help from his friends and he was about to give up until a sudden speed passed be him and nearly fell over, he assumed it was Sonic until the force that created the speed was actually Robecca Steam.

"Hey Bass" she said.

"Hey Robecca" Bass replied, Robecca noticed that his friend was in depression and wondered why.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I tried to get advice from Omega, Metal Sonic, GIR, BMO and StarScream on how to get the XJ-9 to notice me but they were almost no help at all" Bass replied.

"I have some advice for you" she said "if that helps".

"I guess so" Bass said "what ya got?"

"To get a girl" she began "you need to understand her and know how she feels, then she will notice you!" Robecca started up her rocket heels and was off again, it took Bass a while to understand what she meant until it hit him.

"That's it!" he shouted and he ran to Jenny's house.

Later…

"I'll get it mom!" Jenny said as she walked to the door to answer it as someone pressed on the door bell, she opened it to see Bass standing at the door step "hey Bass".

"Hello Jenny" he said "look I never fully understood your ways or why I never wanted to challenge you".

"Okay, thanks for the heads up Bass" Jenny said, but Bass wasn't done.

"And I have been wanting to ask you something for a while" Bass said "I was wondering, if you would…Like to…Go out on a date?" Jenny stood wide eyed at the robot master for a full minute and she suddenly squealed with delight.

"I would love to Bass!" she said " I'll meet you tonight at 6:00!" she gave Bass a quick kiss on the cheek and went back inside, Bass smiled and sighed happily and walked back to his masters lair to get ready for his date. All the while, Omega, GIR, BMO, Metal Sonic, StarScream and Robecca watched from the bushes.

"Good job Bass" Robecca said "good luck on your date".

The End

(A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I was busy with my other stories, but I'll be sure to add more chapters to Cartoon Hero All-Star Saga: Universe Mix-Up soon! And be sure to send more original ideas for Cartoon Character Craziness!)


	15. Chapter 15

IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE INVADER TEEN 14!

Dear loyal readers, as you may know the next chapter of Cartoon Hero All-Star Saga: Universe Mix-Up is coming up soon but also the next chapter of Super Smash Halloween is also coming by Wednesday or Thursday. Both stories will take some time to do and Universe Mix-Up will possibly be done by next summer or next fall since it will include many characters from Nickelodeon, Cartoonnetwork and many other channels, movies and games, but also it will take some time to finish the return of Maria Robotnik in the Sonic the hedgehog archives and the other stories will be done soon as possible and I will get them done in time!


	16. Chapter 16

Invader Teen14 presents…

The Cartoon Character Craziness Halloween special!

Revenge of the Halloween villain club

Based on my original idea

(2013)

I own nothing

Synopsis: Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Alien, Michael Myers, The Thing and Predator are tired of being ridiculed in Cartoon City and plan to steal everyone's…Candy? Meanwhile, Mike host's a party on Total Drama Island and everyone starts showing up! Even people that he didn't invite! But hey, the more the merrier right? But when he finds out the monsters stole the candy, can he save the day with…Mal?!

In an abandoned building in the middle of Cartoon City, a black shadow walked across a broken and destroyed room with only a lone table remaining with only a candy bar on it, a dark figure walked up to the table and reached it's hand for the candy bar and….

"Get away from my candy bar" Michael Myers said as he pressed his knife against the alien's neck, the creature gave an evil hiss and ran away "crazy creature" the masked man quickly grabbed his candy bar before the alien creature could and walked back to his room and locked his door, only to see Predator getting into his candy supplies "hey! Get out of my stuff!" the creature turned around to face him with his face filled with candy.

"Sworrfy" the creature said with its full, the creature quickly ran out of the room, Michael groaned as he saw the sight of the now-gone candy before he turned on his computer to see something that was completely surprising.

SIX MOST TERRIFYING FIGURES NOT SCARY ANYMORE? THEY HAD FAME WHILE IT LASTED.

Michael roared with rage at the computer and grabbed his knife from his pocket and plunged it in the computer, he began to moan at unfortunate years they had in Cartoon City, after the inter-dimensional mash-up, they were terrifying at first and scare anyone who were foolish enough to cross paths with them but now they had grown boring due to new monsters like Frankie Stein or James P. Sullivan that made them look soft and funny. It wasn't long before he hatched a plan to become famous once again!

"That's it!" he said "time to round up the gang! It's time to be famous again!"

Meanwhile….

"Thanks for helping us Bass and Jenny" Mike (or Chester was more like it) as he hanged a banner that read: HAPPY HOWL-EEN EVERYONE! The robot warrior and his girlfriend were busy setting a giant pumpkin that people could walk into and explore on the ground next to one of the cabins.

"It's problem Mike" Bass said "it's just nice to take a break from my robot master brothers and the doctor and every now and then".

"Not to mention, tonight's the couple's costume contest" Jenny said "couple witn the best costume wins three months worth of candy!" the two robots began to think about the amount of candy and stomach-aches.

"I just can't believe we can use the island" Chester/Mike said "Chris would usually get mad if we took over the show or something but since the season is over, we can use the island!" Bass quickly grabbed a fake ghost and placed it on top of a tree branch.

"Who did you invite anyway?" Jenny asked.

"Just the contestants, you guys and some other characters from Cartoon City" Mike said, he suddenly breathed in some air and some of his hair dropped over his eye and became Mal "not to mention, the six scariest monsters yet!" Bass and Jenny just groaned.

"You mean Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Alien, The Thing and Predator?" Bass asked "those guys aren't even that scary anymore!"

"What do you mean not scary anymore?" Mal asked with an angered face "those guys are the kings of being terrifying!"

"But they hadn't made a scare in over three years!" Jenny said "and besides, no one is afraid of those guys anymore!"

"No there aren't! Just wait until they show up for the party!" Mal said and breathed in some air and became Mike again "did Mal just say he invited the scariest figures yet?" Jenny and Bass nodded in agreement, Mike just gulped his spit with a nervous expression.

Meanwhile…

"You better have a good explanation for making me to miss out on scaring a kid out of his own dreams!" Freddy said as he walked to the table where Michael had called the entire gang for an important matter.

"Oh yes there is" Michael said as the villains took a seat "you see, no one thinks we're scary anymore because Halloween is now said to be fun and great while we just sit in an abandoned building and rot!" the other villains nodded in agreement "but now I have plan to ruin Halloween for everyone in Cartoon City!" the villains suddenly grew excited and waited for the answer.

"What is it? Do we destroy their bodies with parasitic creatures?" Alien asked.

"Do we kill them in their dreams?" Freddy asked.

"Do we massacre them?" Jason asked.

"No! we'll steal all their candy!" Michael said, the other villains faces just dropped in anger "think about it! With no candy then no one has a reason to trick or treat and then everyone will get mad at each other and Halloween will be ruined!" this suddenly got the villains excited.

"Yes! That's it!" The Thing said as he rubbed his hands together, the other villains cheered at Michael's plan.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Welcome to the party!" Mike as he led Shadow, Omega and Rouge to the Halloween party at the middle of the island, he was wearing a pirate costume with eye patch, parrot, hook and all.

"Thanks for inviting us" Rouge said as she walked to the party, Shadow gave Mike a slight thumbs up and Omega just walked past him, while the three went to enjoy the party with their friends, Mike saw the Jenny and Bass had arrived and they were wearing matching Vampire costumes.

"Beware! We want to suck your blood!" Bass said as he walked towards Mike with his mouth open to reveal fake fangs, the robot warrior was only pushed back by Mike before Mike sucked in some air and became Chester.

"Dang vampires! In my day, vampires minded their own manners and suck only their own blood!" Chester/Mike said as he walked away, Jenny just rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Mike is such a funny guy!" Jenny said.

"As long as Mal doesn't show up and ruin the comedy that is" Bass said, he turned to see Cartoon Characters of all kinds dancing and talking to each other, he saw Finn and Flame Princess wearing matching Bog monster costumes, Mario and Peach wearing mushroom people costumes and Zim and Gaz wearing monkey costumes that GIR cried for them to wear "hoe about we go join the others before contest starts?"

"I'll go hang out with the girls while you hang out with the guys!" Jenny said as she activated her rocket boots and flew towards Bass while giving a kiss on the cheek "I love you!" she suddenly flew towards her friends while Bass walked to his friends.

"Love you too!" Bass replied to Jenny, the robot warrior looked around at the hard work he, Jenny and Mike and his personalities had put into the party.

Meanwhile…

"Ready men?" Michael asked the other monster villains, the six had arrived in the Petropolis part of the city where they waited in an alley to wait for their time to grab some kids candy and run off with it, the other villains nodded and waited to attack.

"I LOVE CANDY!" Dudley Puppy yelled as he and Irwin walked through the streets with their bags full of candy.

"Yeah yo! This amount of candy will give us stomach aches for weeks!" Irwin said.

"Oh no you won't!" a voice said from the alley, the looked in to see the six monster villains grab their candy and run off with it.

"HEY! THEY'RE STEALING OUR CANDY!" Dudley yelled as he grabbed Irwin "TO THE TUFF MOBILE!" the anthromorphobic dog that was carrying the boy suddenly ran off to TUFF HQ.

"Boys! This has to be our best idea yet!" Jason said as the three ran down the street "and just wait until we get all the candy!"

Meanwhile…

Mike was busy checking his list of the people that were invited to the party and saw it was going well, Dib, Bugs, Frankie. Yep they were invited too! E-102 Gamma was wearing rabbit ears as a costume when he walked past Mike.

"Greetings Organic life form" Gamma said to Mike, he suddenly checked his list to see that Gamma wasn't invited at all, but hey, the more the merrier he thought! It wasn't long before even more characters that weren't on the list showed up, this confused Mike because he didn't invite any of these people at all!

"Okay, where are you guys coming from?" Mike asked as he stopped King DeeDee, the penguin was wearing a Wario costume.

"Some guy told us there was a huge Halloween party going on here at your island!" DeeDee said "so we came here! And I may say, this is a great party!"

"Who was this person that told you this?" Mike asked as he sounded a little interested.

"I think his name was Michael Myers" DeeDee said as he walked off to join the party, Mike suddenly knew what thet meant! He was thinking that Michael Myers and his friends could just tell anyone that they could join the party! He and his monster minions might be planning a terrifying scare to everyone also!

"Not tonight!" Mike said as he walked to the boat but he was stopped when Zoey grabbed his shoulder, she was wearing a vampire queen costume.

"Mike? Where are you going? The costume contest is about to begin!" Zoey said.

"I have to go find someone!" Mike said as he took a deep breath of air and became the last person he would ask for help "and I know just how to treat the, Mwa ha ha ha!"

"Just make sure Mike is here before the contest!" Zoey said.

"Yes miss" the person said in a nervous voice.

Meanwhile…

"Boys! We did it!" Michael said as the six carried huge towering bags filled with everyone's candy, the villainous monsters had somehow succeeded in their evil scheme "now to get rid of this candy! And once it's gone, everyone will turn against each other!"

"And just how are we going to get rid of this candy?" Predator asked.

"Simple, we dispose of it by throwing it in the ocean" Michael said "where it will dissolve and get soggy!"

"Frankly, I thought you boys had a better plan" a creepy sounding voice said through the air, the six looked at each other like one of them had said it.

"Who said that?" Michael asked.

"Over here" the voice said, the six turned to see Mal standing next to a building wall, he had an angered expression on his face "normally I would go against Mike and his normal personalities, but when you send too many people to the party and try and steal candy from people I make fun of…" Mal suddenly grabbed Michael by the collar of his shirt "then I get mad!" he gave the ex-serial killed a swift hit in the face and then a hard kick in Predator's chest, the rest of the monsters began to attack but Mal blocked every attack they gave him.

"Who is this guy?!" Michael asked "why won't he die?!"

"Because I'm the malevolent one!" Mal said as he gave Michael a hard hit in the face, the man fell unconscious and the other monsters ran away from their attacker, knowing they had been defeated "and stay away!" Mal suddenly saw the candy stash and grabbed it to take it to the island.

Later…

"Where were you?" Zoey asked Mike as he carried the giant bag of candy "and where did you get that?"

"There was a little fight with the ex-scariest monsters yet" Mike said "they stole candy from everyone in the city and since everyone is here, I decided to return it!" Mike suddenly breathed in some air and Mal appeared "but if it wasn't for my strength and skills, you would've been dead meat!" Mike breathed in some air again and became himself "okay! Thank you!" inside Mike's head, Mal looked out his eyes and saw the good he had done for the city, even though he was the malevolent one and turned to join the other personalities in their own Halloween party.

"Is the contest over?" Mike asked.

"Not yet! Come on!" Zoey said as she grabbed Mike's arm and led him to where the contest was taking place.

"And the winners are…" Chris said as he grabbed a card from his pocket and read it "Bass and Jenny!" the two robot warriors jumped up and down with joy while everyone congratulated them, the two soon got their three months worth of candy!

"Thank you!" Jenny said as she hugged Chris.

"No problem kid" Chris said, the two robots walked down from the stand and joined their friends.

"Hey" Bass said as he looked around "where's those six monsters?"

"Mal took care of them" Mike said "they're going away for a long time!" Mike breathed in some air and soon became Mal again "not to mention, all the candy I got!" he pointed to the large towering bag of candy, every character ran over to it and got back their candy, Mike breathed in some air again and became himself "guess all's well ends well!" he, Zoey, Bass and Jenny began to laugh at his remark while every character turned to face the screen.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!" they all said.

The End

(A/N: My first Halloween special! And all done before the holiday itself! Be sure to send in more original ideas for Cartoon Character Craziness!)


End file.
